Sob as sombras da incerteza
by Shinobu Yami
Summary: Dean está com 12 anos quando Sam, com 8, começa a entender o que eram os "negócios da família" em uma fatídica noite de febre. Dean se fecha. Sam conseguirá refazer os laços entre eles novamente?/WEE/
1. Sob os olhos de uma assassino

_**Sob as sombras da incerteza**_

_**Sob os olhos de um assassino**_

_****_  
Sam fora acordado no meio da noite, sentindo aquelas mãos tão conhecidas e que as vezes pareciam fazer parte de si mesmo, apertando de leve seus braços e em frente a seus olhos assustados, arrancados de mais um pesadelo, estava Dean, como sempre Dean. Mal sabia ele que agora era o motivo real dos pesadelos que atormentavam o sono de irmão caçula.

Dean o observava como o olhar de sempre, aquela forma acolhedora que fazia Sam adormecer em segundos logo após ter um sonho horrível. Aquela calmaria estagnada nos olhos verdes que arrasavam todas as suas preocupações e temores. Sam sabia que ele estaria sempre ali não importasse o quanto pudesse ser difícil suportá-lo as vezes. Sabia que Dean jamais o abandonaria.

Da mesma forma que sabia que as suas eternas perguntas irritavam Dean, sabia que a forma com que agia e como falava com o pai o deixavam chateado, sabia que às vezes ele deveria ter vontade de socá-lo, mas tinha uma certeza maior ainda de que Dean jamais o faria, não naquela idade, talvez quando fossem mais velhos ele devolveria em forma de socos todos os sapos que Sam o fizera engolir, mas não agora, não hoje.

Sam perdera a conta nas últimas semanas de quantas vezes acordara no meio da noite e vira Dean olhando para ele no escuro, sentado ao seu lado em completo silêncio para não acordá-lo, então Sam voltava a fechar os olhos, fingindo que ainda dormia para que Dean não ficasse sem graça. Dean estava em eterna vigia...uma solitária e dolorosa vigia...

Quando Sam ia dormir, ele ainda estava de pé e quando acordava, o fazia por sentir o cheiro do café da manhã que o irmão preparava. Sam tinha certeza de que Dean mal dormira desde que voltara do ocorrido um mês antes e que passava todas as noites o velando e por mais que quisesse absurdamente dizer que estava tudo bem, não o fazia, pois sabia bem que olhar veria naqueles olhos tão bonitos.

Aqueles olhos que podia reconhecer nas fotos antigas de uma família feliz que não chegou a conhecer, os olhos de Dean eram idênticos, eram os olhos da mãe amorosa, os olhos da esposa perdida, eram os olhos de Mary que se refletiam naquelas retinas preocupadas.

Se dispensasse aquela proteção, Dean faria aquela cara de tristeza que só ele sabia fazer, aquela expressão de desgosto e cansaço acumulados de todos os últimos dias, talvez de sua vida inteira. Sam sabia que por mais que o questionasse ele jamais responderia mais do que o normal, "Não se preocupe, eu cuido de você, é o meu trabalho."

Por mais que o irritasse, por mais que o chateasse à ponto de quase enlouquecer o Dean de algum tempo atrás, agora ele sempre mantinha a calma com Sam. Sempre o deixava ganhar, sempre o deixava ter razão, sempre o deixava ser tão... criança. Sam não se lembrava de Dean sendo criança, não se lembrava de vê-lo brincar por si mesmo, quando o fazia era em sua companhia, como que para que ele não se sentisse sozinho. Aos seus olhos, além de irmão mais velho, além de protetor, Dean era um soldado cumprindo as ordens rígidas de seu general.

Um soldado solitário que tentava de todas as formas se manter sempre invisível...O pouco tempo que John tinha entre um trabalho e outro eram pra ele e não para Dean.

Dean, agora não falava, agia com Sam como se portava com o resto do mundo, praticamente só respondia aos interrogatórios dele. Quando ficava parado assistindo tv, Sam tinha a impressão de que ele não estava realmente vendo o que passava na tela, que seus pesamentos estavam há milhas do quarto de hotel da vez, talvez em seu pai, talvez nas coisas que ele sempre soube e agora também sabia, apesar dele ainda se negar a contar mais, a esclarecer as dúvidas que pairavam em sua cabeça. Dean não queria falar, não queria que pensasse naquilo, queria que pudesse esquecer e voltar a viver normalmente, como antes... Se é que um dia em sua vida havia sido normal...

Sam sentia a dor nos olhos dele por saber que todos aqueles anos de silêncio e cuidado haviam se desfeito em alguns poucos minutos. Sam sabia há algumas horas, ouvira dos próprios lábios de Dean, mas ver era totalmente diferente e isso arrasava as pretensões do irmão para que ele pudesse ter algo que jamais pode almejar para si próprio, uma infância... Nem que fosse só um tempinho mais, um ano, um mês, um dia... Não importava, apenas um pouco mais de sorrisos inocentes, um instante a mais de paz de espírito. Mas aquele desejo havia se perdido para sempre, assim como todos os poucos que já tivera.

Quando olhava para seus olhos solitários, que agora compreendia, sentia que seu irmão mais velho carregava todo o peso do mundo em seus ombros e que ele jamais diria isso em voz alta, talvez nem ao menos este pensamento já lhe tivesse passado pela cabeça. Mas ainda que aquele peso tinha um só nome, o seu, Sam.

Dean parecia uma estátua abandonada em meio a um mundo em movimento. Sam sabia que apesar de sua companhia, Dean estava sempre só em algum lugar dentro dele mesmo, um lugar onde nem suas lágrimas e manhas cotidianas o alcançavam mais. Seu irmão era uma pessoa tão solitária que Sam tinha medo de que com o passar dos anos pudesse ficar igual... Especialmente depois de ver a verdade cravada em seu rosto.

"E Dean só tinha doze anos... Apenas doze anos..." Sam pensava... E já não haviam curativos o bastante para estancar a dor de suas feridas, para conter o sangue em suas mãos...

Observara o irmão mais velho todos os dias de sua vida enquanto esperava a hora de comer, olhava-o e tentava descobrir algo do que ele gostasse por si mesmo, algo que o fizesse sorrir por seu próprio eu e não por ele ou por seu pai. Procurava incessantemente mas não encontrava nada... Aquilo que todo mundo tinha, não importava quanto ruim fosse a situação, algo que fizessem seus olhos brilharem e sua mente se desligar daquela realidade cruel nem que fosse só um pouquinho. Uma área de escape, um refúgio da dor.

Tinha vezes que ele desconfiava que seu irmão havia sido trocado por um robô igual naqueles filmes que assistiam juntos depois de muita insistência de sua parte, aqueles em que tinha certeza que se perguntasse alguma coisa sobre, mesmo depois de assistirem duas horas ininterruptas, que Dean não mais responderia e rezava para o ouvir fazendo alguma piada da cara dele como antes. Mas Sam tinha certeza que ele não estava realmente vendo nada por todo aquele tempo. Sentia falta do antigo Dean... até de ser chamado de Samantha, até isso...

Depois do que Sam vira com os próprios olhos, Dean havia mudado, mudado não, mas ficado pior...havia se afundado de vez na escuridão. Se antes ele já era quieto, agora ouvir sua voz era quase um milagre. Seu pai havia lhe dito uma vez que quando a mãe deles havia morrido, Dean ficara muito tempo em silêncio e só voltara a falar quando ele começara e por isso cada palavra que Sam arrancava do irmão mais velho agora, parecia-lhe mais valioso que o troféu da feira de ciências que havia ganho alguns meses antes.

Cada palavra, cada meio sorriso daqueles lábios eram um alívio... Sam rezava todos os dias para que ele nem mesmo tentasse imaginar o motivo de seus recentes pesadelos, se Dean descobrisse tinha medo de jamais ouvi-lo chamar seu nome novamente... Tinha medo de que sua voz fosse embora assim como os seus sorrisos já haviam ido... E como ele sentia falta daquele sorriso, Dean nem ao menos podia imaginar.

A única expressão que se mantivera a mesma era a de quando John ligava dizendo que estava voltando. Dean não fechava os olhos até vê-lo entrar pela porta, porém toda aquela angustia de reencontrar o pai não se refletia quando estava bem à sua frente. Enquanto Sam corria para seus braços e se agarrava ao seu pescoço, ele simplesmente acenava a uma certa distância como se não quisesse atrapalhar, como se não quisesse ser um incômodo e não o filho querido que deveria ser.

Sam estava crescendo e seu cérebro sempre ativo e ligado em 220 começava a perceber coisas que antes não conseguia notar. Olhar para Dean do alto dos ombros de John como sempre fizera, agora lhe causavam um nó na garganta e algumas vezes não podia segurar uma lágrima ou outra. Por que ele não pedia por atenção também? Por que não a exigia como ele fazia?

Então, ao acordar no outro dia seu pai já não estava mais ali e tudo voltava ao normal e tudo era jogado nas costas dele novamente. Muitas vezes acordou com um Dean claramente doente à sua frente, cuidando dele como se não houvesse nada de errado, enquanto os graus de febre só aumentavam e enrubesciam seu rosto e ele continuava dizendo sempre que estava tudo bem e para não se preocupar.

"Dean era forte e ele não precisava se preocupar..." Seu pai lhe repetira isso tantas vezes que este pensamento se tornara tão comum, que agora sentia-se como um traidor de faroeste, não havia perdão para ele, nem havia desculpas o suficiente para curar todo o descaso com que ele o tratara. Sam tinha visto o quão forte ele era, mas também como podia ser frágil... Se Dean nunca mais voltasse ao normal seria sua culpa, toda sua.

Aquela noite era um desses dias, seu pai havia viajado mesmo sabendo que ele não estava bem, tinha de caçar alguma coisa em algum lugar. Caçar era tudo o que ele sabia fazer. Dava para sentir a temperatura elevada de Dean apenas de chegar perto e por mais que ele tivesse dito que não, pois Sam poderia ficar doente também, não pode se livrar dele de forma alguma e este foi um dos motivos para que ele não conseguisse perceber o perigo que se aproximava.

Dean havia sido treinado arduamente para proteger. A qualquer barulho, a qualquer mudança de atmosfera, seus olhos estavam sempre em guarda, era um soldado sem descanso, um sentinela sem guarita.

Sam se mexia na cama o tempo todo, incomodado com o calor que vinha dele e estava tão perto, tão colado à Dean que todos os sentidos do irmão mais velho estavam voltados para seus movimentos e tudo foi tão rápido que mal pôde reagir, não notou aquela presença antes que estivesse perto demais. Antes que fosse tarde demais.

Foi acordado ao ser jogado da cama com um movimento brusco do irmão, que puxara a faca de prata que guardava sob seu travesseiro instantaneamente ao sentir uma dor aguda e dilacerante percorrer suas costas e a cravara bem no peito da enorme criatura à sua frente. Sam estava paralisado de medo, vendo as garras do monstro rasgarem mais um pedaço do corpo de Dean ainda preso sob as cobertas. Ele fora acordado do choque com os gritos de Dean mandando que se escondesse no banheiro e trancasse a porta.

Uma das regras dos Winchesters era jamais trancar a porta do banheiro, coisa que Sam nunca entendera e acabara de descobrir o porquê, da pior forma possível. Aquele podia ser um último refúgio. Por mas que quisesse seus joelhos não o obedeciam e ele demorou um pouco para cumprir a ordem dada em meio ao desespero. Viu Dean se desvencilhar do monstro, correndo em sua direção.

Tudo o que Sam conseguiu compreender era que ele estava dentro do banheiro sozinho, enquanto Dean estava lá fora com aquele monstro, gritando para ele trancar a porta, suas mãos tremiam muito, mas ele o fez. Ouviu algo bater com força contra a madeira em meio a um barulho horrível, como se um cão feroz estivesse atacando. E então se fez um silêncio completo, tão ou mais amedrontador quanto todos os segundos anteriores. Ouviu a voz baixa de Dean mandá-lo ficar lá dentro e o barulho de algo leve sendo arrastado pelo chão. Ouviu o som das teclas do telefone meio abafados, mas sabia que estava escuro demais para poder ver muita coisa do lado de fora daquela porta.

_Pai...- Sam ouvia Dean sussurrar baixinho, como quando não queria acorda-lo. - Vem bus.. buscar...Sammy... - e o barulho de algo caindo no chão em seguida. Ouviu a voz do outro lado da linha se exaltar.

_Dean...? É você Dean...? É o Bobby... Dean! - Sam automaticamente descumpriu a ordem do irmão e forçou a porta com toda a sua força e mais alguma, empurrando o corpo do irmão recostado nela. Focou seus olhos nas mãos de Dean e viu o telefone caído ao lado de sua mão esquerda. Pegou-o e sem perceber estava em lágrimas.

_Tio Bobby!- Sam não conseguia falar mais que isso e Bobby sabia disso.

_Sam...- disse em um tom calmo, tentando arrancar alguma coisa dele além de choro - Sam, onde vocês estão, me diga que eu vou aí buscar vocês.

Sam estava confuso e não conseguia pensar direito, ia dizendo coisas sem nexo em completo desespero.

_O Dean...um monstro, ele...ele...não quer acordar...Tem um...um... no chão sem... sem...- Bobby não conseguia acalmá-lo e nem a si mesmo. Respirou fundo e falou com calma.

_Sam, o Dean, como está o Dean...?- ouviu ele chorar mais alto ainda.

_Eu não...não sei... - Sam não conseguia olhar para o rosto do irmão, tudo o que via ao seu redor era sangue e mais sangue.

_Sam, me escute eu vou ligar para o seu pai e perguntar onde vocês estão. Me escute, desligue o telefone e o coloque no gancho, você ouviu? Se ele tocar, quero que atenda na hora, entendeu?

_Uh-hum...- foi toda a resposta que teve dele.

Sam fez o que Bobby mandou, agiu como Dean agia, sem perguntas como um bom soldado. Colocou o telefone no gancho enquanto tomava coragem de olhar para seu irmão, bem à sua frente, tão rente que quase se tocavam. Sam continuava de olhos fechados e sentir calor da febre de Dean o acalmou um pouco, saber que ele ainda estava ali lhe causava um conforto absurdo, como se apenas por ele continuar a respirar tudo ficaria bem, como Dean sempre dizia.

Tomou coragem e abriu os olhos devagar, tinha ficado tanto tempo com os olhos fechados que podia enxergar um pouco, mesmo no escuro. Colocou as mãos em seus ombros e o recostou novamente contra a porta e suspirou aliviado ao ouvir Dean respirar com alguma dificuldade, suas roupas estavam escuras e molhadas e seu rosto pálido.

Levantou-o devagar e viu vários cortes em sua face, passou as mãos em seus cabelos e as sentiu ficarem úmidas na hora. Lembrou-se do que Dean tinha feito com ele quando ele caíra do balanço no parquinho e havia um corte em sua cabeça e fez o mesmo. Passou as mãos pequenas por entre seus cabelos louros, devagar, procurando por algo que ele não sabia o que era, mas tinha certeza de que se encontrasse, reconheceria na hora. Sentiu um corte em transversal de onde o sangue saia, mas não parecia ser muito grande.

Olhou para seu peito, a camisa branca que vestia, no escuro, estava preta e rasgada sobre o ombro direito. Sam não conseguia olhar mais, não queria ver o que havia debaixo da roupa banhada em sangue. Não tinha forças para isso. Abraçou Dean como quando ele o abraçava quando estava doente, ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e descansou sua cabeça contra seu peito, rezando para que seu pai chegasse, para que o tio Bobby chegasse, qualquer um. Perdeu a noção de quanto tempo estava a esperar, tudo o que sabia era que era tempo demais.

Sam sentiu todos os pelos do corpo se arrepiarem ao ouvir a porta ranger, abrindo bem devagar, junto àquele som estava um rosnar, baixo mas completamente perceptível aos ouvidos do garoto. Sam estava paralisado, vendo a sombra da criatura se agigantar pela porta bem à sua frente. Não podia fazer nada, não sabia lutar, nem atirar e seu único pensamento era proteger o irmão mais velho desacordado em seus braços. Fechou os olhos com força, se encolhendo sobre o corpo do irmão... Se fosse para acabar assim, então iriam juntos.

Do nada, quando a criatura chegou bem perto, sentiu Dean se mover em seus braços e o som de um tiro o desnorteou por um instante, olhou para Dean e o sentiu empurrando seu corpo da linha de fogo enquanto descarregava a arma em sua mão esquerda contra o monstro. Sam sentiu o chão balançar com o choque do enorme ser.

Acompanhou Dean se desvencilhar de seus braços deixando a arma no chão e com apenas uma faca correu para cima da criatura caída, que ainda se movia a menos de dois metros à sua frente. Dean cravara a lâmina inteira no peito dela, como se o fato de poder usar apenas um braço esquerdo não importasse e continuou a fazê-lo até a monstro ficar imóvel e em completo silêncio.

Dean estava banhado em seu sangue e era aquele rosto que Sam via em seus pesadelos e não conseguia mais esquecer, aqueles olhos grandes, frios e focados, desenhados em meio ao vermelho profundo... Apenas seus olhos vidrados, não mais os olhos do seu tão adorado irmão que cuidava dele todos os dias desde que podia se lembrar, nem mesmo os olhos de um soldado obediente, aqueles eram os olhos de um caçador treinado, de um predador astuto, os olhos de um assassino...


	2. Sob a dor de uma culpa

_**Sob a dor de uma culpa **_

Era nítido que Dean se esforçava para respirar, seu corpo inteiro tremia e agora que a adrenalina ia se dissipando, voltava a sentir o estado de trapo a que fora levado. Uma dor aguda irradiava de suas costas em ondas que choque, fazendo todos os músculos de seu corpo se tencionarem ao mesmo tempo e simplesmente imaginar mover o braço direito já o fazia sentir uma dor escruciante. Mas nada físico era pior do que se estendia à frente de seus olhos.

Esforçou-se para focar os olhos em Sammy e o que via era uma criança apavorada, não pelo werewolf morto sob ele, não pelo medo que passara antes, mas pelo o que sentia naquele exato instante olhando para ele. Sam era um livro aberto para o irmão e Dean sabia que o que o assustava daquela forma era ele mesmo.

Tudo o que precisava fazer para acorda-lo daquele transe era chamar seu nome, fazê-lo reconhecer o tom da sua voz. Dean tentava mover os lábios mas não conseguia, tentava concentrar o que restava de suas forças, mas seus olhos cravados nos de Sam apenas o assustavam ainda mais. O medo que o irmão caçula, tão amado e querido, tinha no rosto parecia mata-lo um pouco mais, enfraquecê-lo mais do que os cortes por onde sua vida se esvaia. Não vê-lo correr em prantos em sua direção ou ouvir seu nome ser chamado repetidas vezes... era aquele silêncio no rosto de Sam que o deixava mil vezes pior que a perda de sangue ou a dor que rasgava sua carne.

Porém, aqueles pensamentos foram suplantados pela sombra que se aproximava da porta, Dean seguiu o caminho dos olhos de Sammy ao se desviarem dos seus, vidrados, para um pavor muito maior que adentrava aquele pequeno quarto que se tornava cada vez mais claustrofóbico para ele. Dean apenas respirou fundo. Não podia mais nem se mexer, quanto mais lutar. Reuniu todas as forças que usava para manter-se respirando, a necessidade de salva-lo era maior que os limites que o corpo lhe impunha, num último esforço sussurrou baixinho, apenas para ele ouvir :

_Sammy...Fuja...- Um outro brilho nasceu nos olhos de Sam, havia finalmente reconhecido o irmão debaixo de todo aquele vermelho, mas agora era tarde demais. Assistia incapaz a gigantesca criatura parar bem à frente de Dean enquanto ele apenas a encarava e esperava resignado. O Dean que agora lhe parecia tão pequeno e vulnerável, não o soldado, não mais o assassino, mas sim o irmão, o filho que assistia em silêncio aquilo que lhe estudava e se preparava para atacar. Aquilo que varreria a vida de seu corpo e daria um basta às batidas de seu coração.

Sam queria conseguir realizar aquele último pedido, fugir dali, mas nem fechar os olhos podia. Não conseguia abandoná-lo naquele que seria seu último instante, assim como Dean jamais o abandonaria. Viu Dean fechar os olhos serenamente, sem gritos, sem desespero algum e uma paz tão plena invadiu seu rosto, a ponto de Sam achar que mesmo antes de morrer Dean já havia deixado de ser apenas um ser humano. Havia se tornado algo mais, um anjo. Não, ele não havia se tornado, ele sempre fora seu anjo da guarda...

Os olhos de Dean estavam fechados e ele sentia a respiração do werewolf sobre sua pele, seu corpo tremia, mas de frio, não de medo... Talvez morrer não fosse tão ruim assim, seu pai ficaria orgulhoso se morresse como um caçador, não era isso o que ele dizia quando algum companheiro de caça morria?

"Morreu com honra, com honra de caçador e foi enterrado como um"

Será que ele também seria? Teria as mesmas honras que os outros? Seu pai jogaria sal e fogo sobre o seu corpo e faria um brinde à ele? Contaria entre um gole e outro de whisky das vezes em que foram caçar juntos, das covas que ajudara a cavar, de quando comportava-se como uma isca pra pegar algo perigoso, das vezes em que acertou quando atirou? Depois de morto, seu pai teria orgulho dele?

Se não estivesse mais ali, seu pai teria mais tempo para ficar com Sam. Talvez arrumasse um emprego e uma casa de verdade. Sammy era importante, a coisa mais importante na vida de Dean e talvez, assim, ele pudesse ir para as escola todos os dias, a mesma escola por um ano ou dois, pudesse fazer amigos...ser normal, como adorava dizer. Ele não levaria Sam para caçar, jamais o arrastaria para o meio de tempestades, para a neve, não daria uma arma na mão dele em frente à algo apavorante... Seu pai não colocaria Sammy em risco de forma alguma, por motivo algum... Talvez sua existência fosse a única coisa que atrapalhasse os desejos deles... Seria mais fácil se não existisse mais...

Mas, e se Sam não conseguisse escapar, se fosse pego, se fosse ferido, ou pior, morto...? O que seu pai diria, sentiria...o que estaria gravado nos olhos dele? Não existiam honras para um incompetente, nem memórias, não haviam brindes para quem falhava, nem dignidade na morte de quem não cumpria com seu trabalho, não existiam lágrimas saudosas para quem falhava para com o que devia proteger...

Como poderia pedir desculpas ao pai? Esperar perdão para sua falha... Sua incompetência havia condenado Sam, sua falta de cuidado, sua falta de força havia condenado seu irmão.

Sam assistiu uma lágrima descer sobre a face de Dean e foi acordado de seu transe com o som de outro tiro. Agora, o monstro olhava para trás enquanto era alvejado por duas sombras paradas na porta. Seu corpo tombou e ele iria cair sobre Dean quando foi agarrado e empurrado para o lado por mãos conhecidas, as mãos de John. E aquele na porta com toda a certeza, ainda engatilhando a arma nas mãos era o tio Bobby.

_Sam! Você está bem filho? - Viu o pai aproximar-se dele e olhá-lo de cima embaixo enquanto assentia, para só então deslizar para perto de Dean que havia ficado no caminho, ajoelhado ainda sobre o peito de uma das criaturas, entre Sam e o monstro. Não demorou para que, ao sentir os braços do pai a sua volta, Dean deixasse o corpo ceder. Naquele instante Sam compreendeu, Dean era a última barreira entre o monstro e ele e agora que estava bem, ele podia descansar... Sam correu até eles e sentiu lágrimas quentes descerem pelo rosto, lágrimas que jamais havia sentido, em tempo de ouvi-lo sussurrar para o pai, perto da inconsciência, ainda de olhos fechados:

_Me...desculpa...pai... - Aquelas palavras fizeram seu sangue gelar, por que Dean pedia desculpas? Como ele podia pedir desculpas depois de tudo aquilo como se houvesse simplesmente falhado? Ele não havia, ele estava ali, sem sequer um arranhão... Como o pai podia apenas aceitar aquelas palavras tão absurdas? Por que não as negava? Por que...? Sam queria gritar aquelas perguntas até que seu pai as respondesse, mas o choro lhe impedia.

Ele olhou para Bobby, que ficara na porta de guarda e podia ver no rosto do caçador algo muito próximo do que havia no seu. Talvez aquelas mesmas perguntas corressem por sua mente também, talvez eles estivessem sentindo o mesmo ao ouvir aquelas palavras... Aquela era a primeira vez em sua curta vida que Samuel Winchester viu a verdade que tanto desejava conhecer com seus próprios olhos e também fora a primeira vez que sentiu-se miserável.

Dean passara uma semana no hospital, da qual, dormira durante cinco dias inteiros. John havia dito para Sam que os médicos o mantinham adormecido para que ele descansasse, mas ele não acreditava nisso. Para o mais novo dos Winchesters, Dean estava dormindo porque estava cansado demais para abrir os olhos e estava triste demais depois da expressão de pavor que vira em seu rosto. Era isso o que impedia de voltar ao mundo, sentia isso cada vez que chegava perto dele e segurava sua mão que não respondia ao calor das suas.

O corpo dele estava todo enfaixado, havia curativos sobre os cortes em seu rosto, seu braço direito havia sido imobilizado e sempre que alguma enfermeira ia até ele, olhava a palma de sua mão. A expressão em seu rosto era totalmente vazia, não havia sinal de Dean em lugar algum.

John havia dito aos médicos que eles haviam saído sozinhos do hotel e que tinham sido atacados por um lobo, mas parecia que eles não acreditaram nessa história, por isso Sam foi levado por uma enfermeira e conversou por horas com uma assistente social. Ela fazia rodeios para perguntar se eles sofriam maus tratos, se fosse contar, os ouvidos daquela mulher sangrariam, mas escolheu com cuidado cada palavra que dissera para ela, como John havia ensinado, assim como Dean fazia cada vez que chegava a um hospital com um pé ou ombro deslocado, ossos quebrados, cortes e hematomas por todos os lados. Sam tinha um bom professor, alguém de quem se orgulhava, o melhor de todos.

Depois voltou correndo pelos corredores do hospital, ansioso por estar ao lado de Dean quando abrisse os olhos e lhe sorrisse como sempre. E por causa de sua pressa pode assistir, em primeira mão, enquanto seu pai e Bobby discutiam parados lado a lado. Se qualquer um passasse por eles nem mesmo perceberia a tensão, mas conhecia aqueles dois e mesmo que estivessem sussurrando para não incomodar Dean, estavam tendo uma briga daquelas. Sabia que não devia escutar a conversa alheia, mas ficou ouvindo o que eles gritavam quase em silêncio um para o outro.

_O que você tem na cabeça, Winchester? Consegue ver o tamanho do problema que temos para resolver agora! E se acontecer de... Vai ter coragem de fazer com suas próprias mãos? - Como John não respondia, Bobby continuava - Se estava tão perto da minha casa, por que não deixou os garotos comigo? - John olhava fixo para frente, seus olhos estavam grudados em Dean.

_Eles estavam bem, os garotos tem de aprender a se virarem sozinhos! - respondeu, mantendo aquela mesma expressão distante no rosto.

_Bem...? O que pneumonia significa no seu dicionário? Isso é estar bem? Você deixou Dean cuidando sozinho de Sam, quando era ele quem deveria ser cuidado...Que tipo de droga de pai que você é?

_Eles são meus filhos e eu não admito que você...- Bobby o interrompeu, tinha sangue nos olhos dele.

_Sim, e exatamente por serem seus filhos deveria olhar por eles, eles deveriam ser a sua prioridade e nada mais. - John abaixou a cabeça e calou-se. - E se vocês estivessem do outro lado do país? E se você não estivesse voltando naquela hora ou decidisse que merecia uma cerveja antes de voltar? Se não atendesse o maldito telefone quando te liguei? - Bobby estava muito bravo, como Sam jamais havia visto.

_Dean sabe das suas responsabilidades para com Sam, ele iria protegê-lo até eu chegar... - Havia incredulidade nos olhos do caçador enquanto assistia John dizer aquilo calmamente.

_Você é um desgraçado egoísta...Você ouviu as mesmas palavras que eu ouvi da boca do garoto? Ele estava entrando em choque e lhe pediu desculpas por não conseguir matar o terceiro werewolf que entrou naquele maldito quarto! Quantas vezes na sua vida, você, o grande John Winchester viu três daqueles malditos atacando no mesmo lugar? Quantas vezes teve de lutar contra três deles? - John engoliu em seco, segurando as lágrimas que invadiam seus olhos.

_Exatamente por isso que eles tem de aprender... Não havia uma alma sequer em quilômetros, todas as pessoas simplesmente desapareceram! Aquilo era uma armadilha, Bobby!

_Eu sei, mas era uma armadilha para você, seu maldito! Não para duas crian... - Bobby parou a frase no meio ao ver Dean começar a se mexer, voltando a atenção de ambos e antes mesmo de estar acordado aquela palavra já estava se derramando por seus lábios.

_Sammy... - Sam o ouviu gemer baixinho e esqueceu totalmente que não deveria estar ali, passou ao lado dos dois e antes mesmo que John pudesse pensar em se mover já estava do lado da cama, esperando que Dean acordasse. Era tudo o que desejava, que Dean abrisse os olhos e lhe desse um sorriso, soltando alguma piadinha e dizendo que tudo estava bem. Isso era a única coisa de que precisava.

John ia dar um passo adiante, mas foi seguro pela gola da jaqueta por Bobby e sentiu o frio do metal contra seu pescoço enquanto a arma era engatilhada, de um modo que mesmo que Sam se virasse não poderia ver o que acontecia . Aquele à sua frente nem mesmo parecia o caçador de sempre. Estavam sempre discordando e consequentemente brigando, mas aquilo era totalmente diferente. O tom de sua voz era baixo e ameaçador, até para John.

_Se não fosse por causa desse menino, eu juro por Deus que eu mesmo acabava com o seu sofrimento e te mandava para o inferno! - Sam ouviu aquela ameaça, mas fingiu não perceber, e pelo tom que Bobby havia usado, agradeceu por Dean não estar totalmente desperto para ter escutado. - Seja um pai pelo menos uma vez na vida. - Bobby o soltou saindo do quarto e seu pai aproximou-se lentamente como se nada demais tivesse acontecido.

Mas quando Dean abriu os olhos, ele não sorriu, nem disse uma palavra a mais do que responder as perguntas que lhe eram feitas, apenas olhava para os dois como se estivesse afogado nas sombras em que suas íris persistiam. Sam sentiu algo se quebrar e sabia que o som dos cacos não vinham dele mesmo, vinham de Dean.

Como John sempre dizia, Dean era forte e se recuperava rápido. Sempre fora assim e dois dias depois John o levara para casa, melhor dizendo, para o hotel da vez, apesar dos médicos não saberem desses dois fatos. Os remédios ainda o mantinham um pouco grogue e John permanecera com eles até Dean não precisar mais tomá-los, o que se resumia a quatro longos dias em seu mundo. Desde quando voltara a ativa havia passado por lá três vezes, sempre falando baixo e contendo-se, e parecia fugir do olhar de Dean, como sempre havia feito com Sam.

Fazia um mês que tudo havia se passado e a distancia que Dean havia aberto entre eles parecia um precipício aos olhos do caçula. Dos ferimentos em seu corpo, apenas o braço direito ainda necessitava de cuidados e os rasgos em suas costas não eram mais que meros arranhões agora. Sam tinha sido deixado de fora de algo importante novamente... Ele queria pular em seus braços e chorar, chantageá-lo com suas lágrimas até que Dean lhe contasse o que estava realmente acontecendo, implorar que dissesse o que se passava com ele e o pai e por mais que se esforçasse fazendo sua melhor cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança de nada adiantaria. O corpo de Dean estava ali, mas tudo aquilo que o fazia ser Dean havia desaparecido um mês antes.

Era quase cinco da tarde quando o telefone tocou, Dean esperou, como sempre, a segunda chamada e atendeu.

_Dean, estou chegando em menos de vinte minutos, arruma as coisas do Sam - Sentiu o corpo estremecer ao ouvir a voz do pai, teve de se forçar a responder.

_Sim, senhor. - Sua voz saíra tremula e baixa, não sabia se ele havia percebido e se o fez, não demonstrou. O toque repetitivo do telefone já apitava em seus ouvidos quando notou que o pai havia desligado. Colocou-o no gancho e começou a arrumar imediatamente as coisas de Sam em uma bolsa, sem dizer nada. Sam assistia a tudo encolhido no sofá.

_Dean, para onde nós vamos? - Perguntava enquanto o sono fugia dele e se aproximava devagar para perto da cama, onde o irmão estava absorto em seu trabalho.

_Para a casa do tio Bobby. - Sam achou estranho depois daquela discussão toda que presenciara no hospital, que John os deixasse com ele tão rápido assim. Aquelas brigas sempre demoravam meses para serem esquecidas e pelo o que havia sido dito naquela, precisaria de alguns anos. Dean parou por um momento o que fazia, tinha de se controlar, respirou fundo e continuou - Não nós Sammy, apenas você...

_**Continua...**_


	3. Sob a certeza da solidão

_**Sob a certeza da solidão**_

_Pai, por favor! Me conta o que está acontecendo! - John via nos olhos do filho mais novo um desespero que jamais havia estado ali, enquanto se agarrava firmemente nas roupas do irmão, se negando a solta-las. - Dean...Eu não quero ir...não sem você, me deixa ficar aqui com você! Hoje não! Amanhã eu vou, prometo! - As lágrimas banhavam seu rosto, frente a passividade do irmão mais velho que as assistia sem reação.

_Vamos Sam, está na hora de ir. - John disse, tentando calmamente fazê-lo soltar de Dean que permanecia imóvel e calado, mas era óbvio aos seus olhos treinados perceber o esforço que fazia para não deixar suas próprias lágrimas caírem ao ver a tristeza estampada nos olhos do caçula. Se o arrancasse à força acabaria por machucá-lo e isso não iria ajudar em nada. Tinha de convencê-lo, pois sabia que ao contrário de Dean, ditar ordens não funcionava com ele - Sam, ir hoje ou amanhã, que diferença isso faz? Não faça assim que só piora as cois...

_Vai ficar tudo bem, Sammy... - Dean o interrompeu para sua surpresa, talvez aquela fosse a primeira vez em anos que fazia isso. - Não precisa se preocupar comigo, ouviu? - Dizia para Sam enquanto afastava as mechas de cabelos de seus olhos, enxugando as lágrimas em seu rosto e o encarava como se estivesse hipnotizando-o. Ele era o único que conseguia fazer Sam ouvir e se acalmar.

_Mas pai, o Dean ainda está machucado, não pode ir com você! Não pode ir... Hoje não é dia de caçar...- Sam havia virado o rosto na direção do pai quando sentiu as mãos de Dean sobre as suas, fazendo a pressão que usava para se atar a ele diminuir gradualmente, até que soltasse as roupas que retinha por completo. Ele segurou em seu ombro com a mão esquerda, fazendo Sam voltar à ele toda sua atenção.

_Quando você voltar eu vou estar aqui, prometo Sammy. Mas agora você tem de ir para a casa do tio Bobby. - Sam encarava Dean de volta assentindo ao pedido dele. - Se comporte e me deixe orgulhoso, vai ser o meu presente, ouviu? - John apenas assistia a cena em silêncio e se amaldiçoava por estar fazendo aquilo. Não existiriam desculpas suficientes no mundo para dar se o pior acontecesse, perderia seus dois filhos de uma vez só.

John aproximou-se para pegar Sam, sob os olhos do mais velho e viu algo neles que o fizera engolir em seco, pois nunca havia visto aquela expressão em seu rosto. E antes que ele pudesse puxar o mais novo, Dean o abraçou, ainda olhando fixamente para o pai, estava escrito em seus olhos o que queria dizer. John estava tirando, roubando dele o que mais amava e aquele abraço poderia ser o último, poderia estar separando-os para sempre. Pegou Sam em seus braços, fazendo-o se desvencilhar de Dean e foi em direção da porta sem olhar para trás. Não suportava mais o que via no rosto do filho mais velho, era como se levando Sam, estivesse arrancando-lhe a própria vida.

Naqueles instantes que separavam John do carro, no mundo de Sam só existia Dean e no mundo de Dean só existia Sam. Sam estendia os braços em sua direção, como se tentasse diminuir a distância que aumentava entre os dois, ainda chorando, ainda implorando para ficar aos ouvidos do pai, ficando mais longe a cada passo. Permaneceram assim, olhos grudados um na imagem do outro até John levar Sam para dentro do Impala e o sentá-lo no banco do passageiro.

Deu a partida e olhou pelo retrovisor para o seu filho mais velho parado na porta, estático, como se estivesse em choque. Aquela era a primeira vez que John se sentia culpado por estar machucando mais que o corpo do filho tão leal, agora estava indo além, destruindo sua alma também. Desviou os olhos novamente e acelerou. Estava fugindo... fugindo de Dean.

Dean acompanhou fixamente a imagem do Impala desaparecer no horizonte em meio a poeira que levantava na estrada, e assim permaneceu até que voltasse a se assentar, tempo o bastante para que tivesse total certeza de que o pai não voltaria. Sentia a visão desfocar a cada vez que piscava os olhos, então entrou e trancou a porta do quarto antes que as primeiras lágrimas lhe caíssem.

Ele entendia a situação, seu pai não havia escondido dele o que poderia acontecer desde o primeiro minuto em que ficaram à sós no hospital, mas nem por isso era mais fácil... Muito pelo contrário, talvez por saber de tudo doesse muito mais, pois tinha a plena certeza de que não merecia ser poupado em nome de um bem maior. Havia feito tudo como John mandara, em silêncio e obedientemente como um bom soldado, por mais que lhe partisse o coração cumprir suas ordens. Afastar Sammy como fizera durante o mês inteiro, era abandonar seu motivo de existir... Fugir dele era morrer se desfazendo aos poucos...

Seu pai logo voltaria e não hesitaria nem por um segundo em fazer o certo...Sim, porque ele sempre estava certo. Dean sabia, mas não era isso o que realmente o incomodava. Morrer ou não morrer, não lhe parecia uma questão tão importante.

Mas sim o fato de que não conseguia se lembrar de ter ficado um só instante sozinho em toda sua vida. Mesmo que o pai não estivesse quase sempre, Sam estava lá e quando não estava cuidando dele, estava com John, cumprindo atentamente cada ordem e aprendendo tudo o que o pai achava que devia, se esforçando ao máximo durante os duros treinamentos para poder ajudá-lo a qualquer hora que necessitasse... Apenas para que Sammy nunca precisasse fazê-lo.

E agora, fechado naquele quarto vazio de fim de tarde, sentia-se deixado para trás, abandonado... sozinho como jamais houvera se sentido. Ele não podia ajudar o pai mais que isso, não havia como, tudo o que podê fazer foi acalmar um pouco e soltar as mãos de Sammy para que o levasse embora e o deixasse à salvo, em segurança. Além, é claro, de usar toda a confiança que tinha nele e lhe mentir descaradamente...

Continuava parado junto a porta, encostou-se e apenas deixou-se escorregar por sua superfície até o chão. Apesar do movimento brusco, não sentia mais a dor, que o acompanhara desde o acontecido semanas antes, em seu braço direito. Nada físico poderia tirar a atenção da dor que pairava em seu coração. O que antes era um pequeno quarto sufocante e barulhento, havia se tornado imenso e vazio em um piscar de olhos.

Mais do que estar apenas esperando por seu destino bater à porta totalmente incapaz de mudá-lo, mais do que se saber estar completamente sozinho de muitas formas diferentes, o que mais lhe arrasava era ter a idéia de que a última coisa que Sammy ouvira de sua boca poderia se tornar uma imensa mentira. Algo que jamais esqueceria, muito menos perdoaria.

Deixou os olhos correrem pelos quatro cantos do quarto para ter certeza de que não havia nada, nem ninguém ali. Não tinha mais de esconder as lágrimas que lhe cortavam o rosto, nem precisava ser duro e forte, pois não havia ninguém que sua fraqueza pudesse decepcionar... Então se permitiu chorar, sem esconder o rosto no travesseiro ou sob a água do chuveiro, sem engolir os soluços, sem jamais pedir por consolo. Não, dessa vez era diferente, desejava ser consolado, queria que Sammy estivesse ali, sob seus cuidados, nem que fosse pela última vez.

Então chorou como Sammy chorava sempre, como apenas a uma criança é permitido fazer. Chorou até mal ter forças para se levantar do chão frio e se arrastar para a cama. Chorou todas as lágrimas que se privara de deixar cair nos últimos oito anos de sua vida. Chorou inconsolavelmente por Sammy até adormecer.

A lua cheia nascia radiante no céu, presenteando-o com uma linda noite que lhe deveria ser especial. Era dia 24 de Janeiro de 1992, mas o mundo que seu pai havia escolhido para eles e o mundo dos sonhos haviam conseguido fazê-lo esquecer-se até mesmo disso...

_ Você nem sabe que dia é hoje...! - Sam gritara isso aos seus ouvidos, logo que acelerou o Impala e depois ficara calado durante toda a viagem de quase uma hora, olhando para o pôr-do-sol pela janela lateral. Não ouví-lo fazer perguntas que não queria responder ou reclamar por qualquer coisa, ou simplesmente resmungar como de costume deixava o clima completamente incomodo. Desde que suas lágrimas haviam secado, John não havia ouvido um só pio vindo dele, o que era uma coisa muito rara.

John se perguntava em silêncio se finalmente havia perdido de vez a razão, pois tudo o que havia feito aos filhos no último mês não condizia com a atitude de uma pessoa sã. Pensar em toda verdade e nas ordens que havia dado à Dean, e na forma em que dissera aquilo tudo tão direta e claramente, para que tivesse certeza de que ele compreendia, agora, soava em sua mente como uma tortura inimaginável para qualquer um. Especialmente porque enquanto proferia aquela possível sentença de morte sob seus olhos cansados, esquecera que não contava aquilo para um soldado, mas sim para uma criança, mais que isso, para seu próprio filho.

A visão da casa de Bobby cortou seus pensamentos e agradeceu imensamente por isso. Mal estacionou, Sam saiu do carro batendo a porta com raiva e passou como uma flecha por Bobby que aguardava na porta, apenas desviando o olhar para ele.

_Ele não me deixou ficar com Dean, deixou ele sozinho lá... Logo hoje, isso não é justo! - havia amargura, um ódio latente em seu olhar - Eu o deixei lá...sozinho... - Dizia permitindo as lágrimas voltarem sem restrição alguma enquanto ia sumindo pelo corredor da sua quase segunda casa.

Bobby apenas olhou sério para John que se mantinha parado ao lado do carro, quase debruçado sobre o teto. O que ele poderia fazer para abrir os olhos daquele homem que já não houvera feito antes? Estava a um passo de perder um dos filhos e de afastar do outro para sempre, mas aquilo que lhe era tão óbvio, não parecia nem mesmo chegar perto da mente cada vez mais perturbada dele. Mesmo que às vezes só tivesse vontade de surrá-lo ou até mesmo matá-lo, sentia-se impelido a ir até ele e tentar mais uma vez. Não por John, pois ele era um caso perdido, mas pelos garotos.

_Onde está Dean? - Perguntou logo que se aproximou, num tom calmo e cordato, sem nem mesmo lhe olhar nos olhos. Tinha certeza de que voaria em cima dele se o encarasse e visse aquela mesma distancia que vira no hospital em seu rosto.

_No hotel. - A tensão na voz de John deixava claro o estado de sua mente e ele respondera apenas o básico, pois sabia que se desse chance a Bobby de saber a localização de Dean, poderia ser nocauteado antes mesmo de perceber. Sentia-se prestes a explodir.

_Eu não deveria, mas eu preciso perguntar mais uma vez. Você entende realmente o que está se propondo a fazer? - John voltou os olhos vazios em sua direção - Se acontecer o pior, vai matar seu filho com as próprias mãos? - Aquela pergunta fez seu sangue gelar nas veias.

_Eu tenho... É a única forma de... dar-lhe paz, se ele se tornar um... - John não conseguia dizer a palavra, sentia um nó na garganta que o sufocava, mal permitindo que respirasse.

_Acha que vai salvá-lo assim? Ou salvar Sam? Ou se salvar? Você não faz idéia do pouco que restará de você ao sentir o sangue dele em suas mãos. - Bobby dissera aquelas palavras num tom quase suplicante, de uma forma que só podia dizer quem conhecia o que realmente significava aquela dor.

_Dean entende o que pode acontecer e tenho certeza de que ele sabe que este é o melhor jeito de acabar com tudo. - Bobby quis arrancar sua pele ao ouvir aquilo, fechou os olhos e tentou se acalmar.

_Dean entende? Ele é apenas uma criança, não pode entender algo assim. Esse devia ser o seu trabalho, era você quem deveria fazer a escolha certa e não jogar essa decisão nas costas dele... John, eu não quero brigar, pois existe algo mil vezes mais importante agora, mas se você acha que resolverá as coisas assim, está totalmente enganado. Se vier a acontecer, nos dê pelo menos uma chance para tentar reverter a maldição, nós podemos conseguir, sabe disso!

_ Não Bobby... Não posso deixar meu filho se tornar uma aberração, um monstro em que tudo o que existe é fome e desejo por sangue... Ele não merece isso. As chances de acontecer são mínimas, mas eu prefiro matá-lo a vê-lo ser caçado por outros como eu... Você sabe que eles não terão piedade alguma, sabe o que farão ao meu menino. - Ele não conseguia lutar mais contra as lágrimas que desciam por seu rosto cansado e Bobby sabia que aquela discussão poderia perdurar por horas e de nada adiantaria. Passou a mão no rosto, voltando para sua casa, sentindo-se derrotado. Mirou nos olhos de John pela primeira vez desde que chegara ali e não quis conter as palavras que lhe vinham na boca.

_Piedade...? Se matar Dean não estará fazendo isso por ele, mas por si mesmo, homem! Vai se arrepender para o resto da sua vida miserável e implorará todos os dias para poder fazer uma escolha diferente. Mas, por mais que você salve pessoas e por mais que reze por isso, nunca terá essa chance, pois não existe redenção para uma coisa assim... Acredite, sei disso melhor do que ninguém. - Bobby preparou-se para lhe dar as costas novamente, mas voltou-se a ele, aquela pergunta que ricocheteava por sua mente parecia escavar um local de saída e desejar fluir por sua boca - Me responda uma última pergunta apenas, apenas uma... Se fosse com Sam, você também o mataria?

John lhe encarou em choque, enquanto sua pele empalidecia e suas idéias nem mesmo se formavam dentro do cérebro. Bobby o estudou por aqueles segundos intermináveis de silêncio, lhe devolvendo um olhar de nojo, como se aquele ser humano mudo à sua frente fosse a coisa mais grotesca que já tivesse visto na vida.

_Exatamente como eu pensei... Você não merece aquele menino... não merece nenhum dos dois. - Bobby lhe deu as costas antes que pudesse dizer algo em sua defesa e caminhou em direção a casa. John o assistiu sumir porta adentro, ainda sem resposta para aquela pergunta, ainda tentando se convencer de que estava fazendo o certo e por mais que não quisesse, só havia um lugar para onde retornar agora, para Dean...

Bobby entrou e encontrou Sam sentado no sofá, ainda limpando as lágrimas que escorriam profusamente pelo rosto e sentou-se com desânimo ao seu lado. No fundo, estava derrotado como há muito tempo não sentia-se. Ouviram juntos o motor do Impala se afastar, bem mais devagar do que de costume, como se não desejasse ir embora.

_Me diz... Me conta o que eles estão escondendo de mim? - Sam cortou o silêncio que se instalara entre eles e aquele menino realmente sabia usar aquela cara de filhote abandonado com que nascera. Bobby queria lhe contar, mas sabia que de nada adiantaria ele saber. Se nada acontecesse, suas palavras não passariam de um outro trauma naquela curta vida.

_Não posso lhe dizer, garoto. Por mais que eu ache que tem todo o direito de saber, eu não posso. Sinto muito, eu fiz uma promessa. - Sam lhe olhou sério, uma ponta de raiva voltava a crescer em suas retinas.

_Para o meu pai? Ele não se importa com promessas, nem se importou com que dia é hoje! - Perguntou, com aquela raiva pungente nos olhos, um sentimento que de forma alguma deveria morar em uma criança de oito anos de idade.

_Não Sam, prometi para Dean e pretendo cumprí-la. - Houve uma mudança brusca na expressão do rosto do garoto, a diferença que existia entre Dean e seu pai em sua visão de mundo era visível a olho nu. Nem ele mesmo conseguia entender e aceitar o que se passava na mente de Dean, e tentar explicar ao irmão mais novo seria apenas prolongar um assunto sem conclusão. Nesse ponto Sam e John eram muito parecidos, eram idênticos.

_Dean me prometeu que estaria me esperando quando voltasse e ele sempre cumpre o que promete. - Sam dissera num tom de voz mais calmo e baixo, com uma certeza que trazia um brilho novo à seus olhos. John Winchester estava sempre ocupado demais para perceber e ainda não sabia, mas já havia perdido um dos seus filhos há algum tempo.

_Então, que tal fazermos nossa parte e preparar uma surpresa atrasada para ele, o que acha Sam? - Um sorriso radiante brotou no rosto dele, enquanto via Bobby se levantar e ir em direção a cozinha - Então, vai me ajudar ou não? Não temos muito tempo!

Sam não pensou duas vezes, correu até onde Bobby estava, amarrando um avental na cintura e se propôs a ajudar em tudo.

Havia demorado quase três horas para ir e voltar, muito mais do que demoraria em qualquer outra ocasião. Um silêncio horrível pairava do lado de fora daquele quarto. Pensou em bater e chamá-lo, mas só de pensar em chamar seu nome, sua voz não saía. Pôs a mão na maçaneta e naquele simples gesto, um medo tão apavorante o tomou, que fazia seu corpo estremecer por inteiro. Encostou a cabeça contra a madeira fria por um instante, seus pensamentos se perderam até encontrar Mary.

O que ela pensaria dele se o visse agora? Tentando ter forças para abrir a porta do quarto que guardava seu menino, com uma arma nas mãos, esperando para que em um único gesto certeiro findasse sua vida. O que ele havia se tornado? Até mesmo as criaturas que caçava guardavam sua prole antes de tudo... Quando fora que havia perdido aquele sentimento que deveria ser maior que qualquer outra coisa? Aquele instinto natural de proteger seus filhos acima de qualquer coisa no mundo...? Seus dois filhos...

Mary jamais amaria alguém disposto a fazer isso por qualquer motivo que fosse, sua Mary jamais o amaria, muito pelo contrário, o odiaria com toda a sua alma... E lá estava ele, imóvel, frente àquela porta, prestes a acabar com a vida que ela tanto amara, a vida que carregara em seu ventre e aconchegara em seus braços enquanto cantava para que adormecesse todas as noites durante mais de quatro anos ininterruptos, a vida que lhe chamava de mãe de uma forma tão doce que qualquer alma podia perceber o amor que lhe cercava...

Mas algo dentro dele gritava contra a ordem clara em seu cérebro e John desejou que Dean tivesse fugido. Havia deixado espaço e tempo o suficiente para que ele se enfurecesse com suas ordens e planos absurdos, e escapasse por aquela porta sem deixar rastros. Ele sabia que se Dean quisesse desaparecer por algumas horas, até mesmo ele teria dificuldades em achá-lo a tempo e se o pior acabasse por acontecer, teria mais algum tempo para procurar uma solução.

Na porta daquele hotel barato de beira de estrada, desejou com todas as forças que aquele silêncio significasse isso e rezou como a muito tempo não fazia. Mas se Dean tivesse permanecido a sua espera como sempre fizera, teria de assumir aquela dor para si Aquele era seu dever, sua obrigação como pai, pelo menos era nisso que John precisava acreditar...

_**Continua...**_


	4. Sob o sangue de um inocente

_**Sob o sangue de um inocente**_

Um túmulo. Foi essa imagem que veio instantaneamente a mente de John. Aquele quarto parecia um túmulo.

Foi isso que sentiu ao abrir a porta trancada com cuidado junto daquele silêncio que começava a incomodá-lo absurdamente, era a mesma sensação que sentia quando entrava em um túmulo durante suas caçadas. Mas aquele era diferente, não estava lá apenas para invadí-lo, estivera lá para criá-lo. Um túmulo construído por suas próprias palavras, por suas próprias ações e erros, e que agora se estendia por seus sentidos e o fazia desejar desaparecer da face da terra. Antes de ter de encará-lo no escuro, antes de que visse refletido em seus olhos aquela pergunta que atormentava sua alma culpada a cada vez que respirava. A mesma que teria saído da boca de Sam com todas as letras no primeiro instante se fosse com ele, sem uma só gota de pudor ou hesitação.

"O senhor vai me matar, pai?" - Sam diria isso, diria não, gritaria a plenos pulmões com olhos inquisidores e o acusaria com suas lágrimas, o faria sentir-se a mais abominável das criaturas e o afogaria instantaneamente em culpa e desespero. Mas Dean não, ele não o fez e jamais faria... Apenas o mirara com um olhar triste e incrédulo reluzindo sobre as iris verdes, apenas acatara aquela quase ordem e se submetera, dizendo "Sim, senhor " como sempre, como um bom soldado deve fazer.

O que ele havia feito com aquele menino hiperativo que tinha de perseguir pela casa para que tomasse banho e que depois choramingava por não querer sair mais da água? Que reclamava por não querer ir dormir e depois por não querer acordar? Que se escondia dentro de um armário diferente sempre que aprontava e o fazia procura-lo por tanto tempo que até mesmo se esquecia de porque estava bravo? Que ria o tempo todo, de quase tudo, da mesma forma que falava pelos cotovelos ? Onde o havia perdido, em meio a todo aquele seu desejo por vingança, sem nem ao menos perceber?

Agora, por sua causa, Dean havia sido ferido por werewolves e aquilo podia sentenciá-lo à morte... Tudo era sua culpa desde o princípio. John compreendera tarde demais a razão do filho mais velho estar ficando doente quase todos os últimos meses, mas não poderia brigar com ele por causa disso. Dean estava apenas tomando para si a responsabilidade que sabia ser sua, estava pondo aquele peso nos próprios ombros para aliviar os seus.

As caçadas estavam se tornando cada vez mais arriscadas e demoradas e acabava por se atrasar muitas das vezes. O que Dean poderia fazer, trancado em um quarto de hotel, á milhas de distância de qualquer alma á quem recorrer tendo de cuidar de Sam sozinho? Estranhos não eram uma opção, o havia ensinado muito bem.

Por mais que John se negasse a ver, sabia que ele deixava suas necessidades de lado para que nada faltasse a Sam. Era tão óbvio quanto ver a diferença de altura que diminuía vertiginosamente entre seus dois filhos nos últimos tempos, assim como o fato dele estar pesando muito pouco, junto de uma palavra entre tantas que o médico lhe dissera no hospital, "anemia", apenas lhe deram o que precisava para ter a certeza de que matara a charada. Dean estava deixando de comer para que Sam pudesse. Por isso estava doente naquela noite, assim como em muitas anteriores e por isso havia sido pego de surpresa. Porque seu pai falhara em protegê-lo.

E por mais que tivesse caçado quem pudesse ter feito aquela armadilha não havia encontrado resposta alguma, então não podia ter certeza do futuro de seu primogênito Mesmo que as três criaturas estivessem mortas, não conseguia tirar aquele mal pressentimento da cabeça. E se esse fosse o plano? Usar seu próprio filho para pegá-lo? Por mais que lhe doesse, não podia arriscar morrer agora, não podia arriscar perder Sam de vista de forma alguma.

O luar adentrava pelo vidro da janela, indicando o lugar onde jazia adormecido, tão quieto e sereno que nem parecia se importar com o que lhe podia acontecer. Dean não fugiu, ficou esperando por ele...como John antes mesmo de entrar por aquela porta sabia que estaria... Abandonou a arma em cima da cama vazia e sentou-se ao seu lado. Ele continuava a dormir, como se jamais tivesse precisado se preocupar em toda sua vida, como se tivesse uma vida igual a que todas as outras crianças deviam ter. Aquela confiança plena de que nada de ruim poderia lhe acontecer sob os cuidados do pai.

Normalmente Dean nem teria dormido até ouvir o ronco do Impala, teria esperado que entrasse pela porta desperto e receptivo, mas aquele que dormia profundamente como se não o fizesse há dias, semanas, com os olhos ainda visivelmente inchados de tanto chorar, não era o soldado que aguardava pelas ordens de sempre e as seguia sem pestanejar, aquele era apenas seu filho.

O quarto inteiro estava estranhamente em ordem, aos mínimos detalhes. John tinha certeza que as roupas do filho mais velho continuavam na gaveta, ele só não sabia se era porque Dean não tinha pressa em ir embora dali ou se simplesmente achava que não sairia mais.

Deslizou a mão calejada pelos macios cabelos curtos do filho que dormia deitado sobre o ombro esquerdo, na melhor posição que encontrara contra a dor que vinha do braço direito ainda imobilizado. John tentou, mas nem mesmo conseguiu se lembrar quando havia feito isso pela última vez... Quando havia dado aquele tipo de atenção ao seu filho mais velho. Com certeza já havia se passado muito tempo, tempo demais...

Contra a luz branca que adentrava o vidro da janela, pode ver a pequena cicatriz que ficara em sua pele, escondida sob os cabelos. Era a primeira de muitas outras, e que o havia ensinado da pior maneira que não devia dizer o que vinha a cabeça na frente dele.

"Temos de cortar o seu cabelo, vai ser mais fácil de cuidar se estiver curto..." Aquela simples frase que pronunciara tão despreocupadamente e com um sorriso no rosto, ceifara para sempre os fios que Mary tanto amava. Encontrara Dean com uma de suas facas de caça nas mãos, sentado no chão em meio aos cabelos dourados e alguns estavam tingidos de vermelho dos pequenos cortes que havia feito ao tentar cortá-los por si mesmo. Em sua mente de seis anos, aqueles cabelos, antes tão cuidados por sua mãe, não eram mais que um problema para o pai e que poderia resolver por ele. Dean nunca chorou por eles, e nunca mais os deixou crescer novamente, nem pelos cortes, nem pelo seu sangue manchando o chão... Muito menos pela sua infância perdida.

Seus pensamentos se perderam ao ver Dean abrir os olhos devagar, mas não havia raiva, acusação ou julgamento algum neles, nem mesmo medo... pareciam dois lagos calmos e serenos. O olhava dentro dos olhos, sem pedir nada, sem desejar nada, sem exigir nada, sem perguntar, nem questionar nada... Apenas acompanhava os seus como houvera feito desde o dia em que voltara a falar, meses depois da morte de Mary.

_Pai... Sammy está bem? - John lhe abriu um sorriso triste e assentiu, ao perceber que o mais novo era o motivo das lágrimas derramadas em sua solidão. Aquelas lágrimas não eram por ele mesmo.

Onde estavam as lágrimas do menino que se perdeu no supermercado e que chorou compulsivamente apavorando meio mundo até estar em seus braços novamente? Não, esse menino não existia mais e ele não lhe havia sido roubado, não era culpa das coisas sobrenaturais que caçava, da vida que escolhera levar ou de qualquer outra coisa, ninguém o havia arrancado de seus braços. Fora ele mesmo seu algoz, seu próprio pai... John já o tinha matado há muito tempo, mas só agora percebera isso.

John engoliu em seco, tentando afastar aquele pensamento.

_Não se preocupe com Sam, ele está bem. O único perigo que corremos é que ele enlouqueça Bobby com um monte de perguntas. - Viu um sorriso brotar no rosto do filho e logo se desvanecer, dando espaço às lágrimas que faziam seus olhos brilharem ao invadí-los. - Mas você parece cansado, volte a dormir, filho...- John disse com os olhos marejados lhe dando um beijo sobre a testa. E como se tivesse dado uma ordem a Dean, o assistiu acatar e voltar a cair no sono sem dizer nada a mais. - Ainda é cedo...Muito cedo... - Sussurrou-lhe em meio ao silêncio enquanto o velava. Não haviam lágrimas suficientes em seus olhos para que pudesse chorar por todo o mal que havia feito a ele, muito menos pelo mal que ainda estava fazendo.

Fazia mais de três dias que não tinha um só minuto de descanso. Deixou Dean dormindo profundamente, arrastando o corpo fatigado até a cama vazia bem ao lado e deixou-se ceder. Olhou para o relógio digital que marcava a hora sobre o criado-mudo entre as duas camas, ainda não era nem nove da noite, mas seu cansaço lhe impedia de manter-se acordado mesmo que fosse por um instante a mais. Até porque, pensar em vigiar Dean dormindo como algo a ser caçado não lhe dava a impressão de ser uma das noites mais agradáveis de sua vida. Em muitos anos, aquela com certeza era a pior de todas.

Era quase meia noite e Dean forçou-se a abrir mais os olhos para que pudesse ler os números que piscavam no relógio. Por mais que o calor da cama lhe deixasse a um passo de permanecer enrolado aos cobertores, não estava acostumado a dormir tanto tempo assim e depois de acordado, ficar na cama só o inquietava. Encontrou o pai dormindo profundamente na cama ao lado. Ele parecia cansado, muito, e apesar de não querer acordá-lo daquele pequeno momento de paz que tomava suas feições, sabia que devia.

Porque tinha um medo latente em seu coração de que se o pai estivesse dormindo não poderia defender-se dele se tivesse sido realmente amaldiçoado. O simples pensamento de poder ferí-lo, de lhe fazer qualquer tipo de mal, o apavorava muito mais do que não ter idéia do destino desconhecido que lhe aguardava nas horas seguintes daquela madrugada. Se acontecesse algo com o pai, o que seria de Sammy? Aquela pergunta assolava sua cabeça desde que acordara com John ao seu lado.

Era quase estranho sentir o peso da mão dele daquela forma, naquele afago, era quase confortador... Teve de fechar os olhos para que ele não visse as lágrimas que teimavam em querer derramar por seu rosto de pura saudade daquele carinho. Não se lembrava mais o que era ter aquela mostra de afeição do pai, muito menos de ter o prazer de adormecer sob ela. Se pudesse escolher passar ou não por aquela situação toda, tinha total certeza da alternativa que escolheria. Aqueles poucos minutos de amor lhe valiam mais que mil anos sobre a face da Terra

Dean esforçou-se em não fazer barulho algum ao sentir a dor no braço latejar forte ao levantar-se. Ou o pai estava tão cansado a ponto de não perceber que se aproximava ou todo o treinamento duro ao qual era submetido estava surtindo efeito sob seus movimentos. Dean abriu um sorriso de satisfação em pensar que talvez, seu esforço estivesse valendo a pena e a resposta verdadeira pudesse ser a segunda opção.

Estendeu a mão esquerda para tocar seu ombro, mas parou por um instante, observando-o dormir serenamente. Sabia que não era uma boa idéia acordar um caçador de repente, por motivo algum. Suas costelas doíam só de se lembrar disso e realmente não queria ter a sensação de ser um saco de areia de novo por bastante tempo. Dean lhe chamou uma, duas, três vezes... Mas John continuava a dormir, então não teve outra opção.

Dean tocou o ombro do pai com cuidado, ainda com um sorriso perdido no rosto, mas não teve tempo para mais nada. Tudo o que pode ver foi o clarão provocado pelo disparo e o som alto que desnorteou seus sentidos.

_Ai! - Sam gemeu ao abrir um talho no dedo com a faca que usava para cortar morangos. Observou o sangue que vertia do pequeno corte se misturar ao caldo da fruta que lhe sujava as mãos e uma sensação estranha tomou seus sentidos.

_Tudo bem, Sam? - Bobby lhe perguntou, sorrindo com a expressão interessada no rosto do menino, antes de desviar sua atenção ao relógio que teimava em fazer daquelas horas tão absurdamente angustiantes as mais duradouras que podia se lembrar nos últimos anos de sua vida. Era quase meia noite e a madrugada só estava começando.

Voltou sua atenção ao garoto e a expressão de antes no rosto de Sam havia mudado drasticamente. Bobby sentiu um arrepio cortar sua espinha.

Sam não sabia o que era, não haviam palavras para explicar porque cada gota de seu sangue parecia correr rápido demais e cada centímetro de seu corpo parecia aprisionado em angústia. Uma angustia sem nome e sem rosto que fazia suas mãos começarem a tremer e aquelas lágrimas, que por um tempo haviam sido totalmente esquecidas, voltarem a cair em grandes gotas que alagavam seus olhos esverdeados.

John atirou antes de acordar, antes mesmo de abrir os olhos e ao fazê-lo deparou-se com os olhos incrédulos de Dean à sua frente. Sua mão tremia, mas ainda estava pousada sobre seu ombro. Ele tentava voltar a realidade enquanto sentia o líquido quente escorrer pelas mãos que ainda seguravam a arma contra o peito do filho, que estava banhado em sangue. Suas mãos que sempre lhe foram tão firmes e confiáveis, agora tremiam muito além da de Dean.

_Sam? O que houve? - Bobby já estava ajoelhado na sua frente quando o percebeu ali. Mal podia ver seu rosto sob o véu de sentimentos que cobria suas retinas.

_Tio Bobby... Eu preciso muito falar com o Dean... - Falou com a voz tremula, como se lhe houvesse sido roubada, como se algo importante demais tivesse sido arrancado dele.

_**Continua...**_


	5. Sob a gentileza de um carinho

_**Sob a gentileza de um carinho**_

Assustado, deu dois passos para trás seguindo o som de de algo leve e conhecido chocar-se contra o chão. Olhou para o pequeno objeto dourado que captava uma réstia de luz e brilhava timidamente, clamando por sua atenção, enquanto rolava displicentemente manchado em vermelho até encontrar descanso contra seu pé. Uma ordem clara vinha de sua mente, e desejava cumpri-la, abaixar-se para pegá-lo. Porém um peso enorme em seu peito o impedia de mover-se mais que aquilo.

Pudera abandonar coisas demais em sua curta vida, mas não podia abandonar aquele presente que lhe fora dado há tão pouco tempo... Algumas poucas horas antes de sua febre aumentar naquela noite de Natal, onde seu único desejo novamente não havia sido atendido...mais do que isso, havia sido arrasado por completo.

Não conseguia entender direito o que havia acontecido, além daquela dor que oprimia seu peito e o proibia de respirar sentia-se normal... Será que era assim que todos os amaldiçoados sentiam-se? Normais e não monstros até o fim? Seu pai havia atirado e se o fizera era porque fora necessário, seu pai estava certo, ele sempre estava...

A sua perspectiva começou a mudar, estava se aproximando suavemente, movendo-se em câmera lenta em direção do alvo ao qual seus olhos não abandonaram no chão, só precisava de um segundo a mais, um instante para reter nas mãos aquilo que lhe era tão valioso.

Mas algo o deteve, algo impediu sua trajetória.. Sua visão se desfocava mais ainda, agora que as lágrimas insistiam em cair quando a distância entre ele e aquele tão amado objeto apenas crescia... Abandonou a dor que lhe rasgava e esticou-se o máximo que pôde na tentativa de alcançar, mas por mais que se esticasse, estava cada vez mais longe, longe do único elo que resistira intacto entre eles.

Ter aquele amuleto junto de si era mais urgente do que a necessidade latente em seu corpo de se forçar a continuar respirar. Aquela era a única e pequena prova de que de alguma forma era importante em seu mundo e quando o rastro daquele pequeno brilho perdeu-se por completo dos seus olhos, afogou-se por completo na mais plena escuridão.

Era óbvio que não podia deixar Sam sozinho, mas usar o garoto no atual estado de pavor que dominava a expressão em sua face fazia Bobby sentir-se a beira da mais pura incompetência. Havia tentado ligar para John tantas vezes que perdera a conta, mas seus esforços foram totalmente inúteis. Tudo com o que podia contar era com a ajuda de Sam para conseguir encontrar o mais rápido possível onde John os havia escondido nas últimas semanas.

Apesar da expressão chocada, Sam cumpria muito bem com seu trabalho de navegador, guiando-o firmemente pela escuridão do começo da madrugada. Ditava cada curva e elevação antes que o motor da velha caminhonete tivesse potência para chegar ao seu encontro. Bobby tinha certeza de que se tivesse um mapa nas mãos não estaria tão certo do caminho. Tudo o que ele podia fazer era acelerar e rezar para que tudo não passasse de um engano.

Tudo o que saia de sua boca eram as instruções de por onde Bobby deveria seguir, fora isso Sam se mantinha em silêncio. Havia usado a facilidade que tinha em guardar informações em sua memória e prestado atenção em cada metro da estrada enquanto fazia aquele caminho com seu pai até a casa de Bobby antes. Trabalhara compenetrado por todo o caminho sinuoso traçando ligações em sua mente a cada curva que deveria ser refeita para poder voltar ao hotel no qual Dean estava.

Não tinha idéia do porquê, mas desde que soltara as roupas do irmão mais velho horas antes, algo fazia seu coração se acelerar toda vez que pensava nele e agora parecia desejar explodi-lo, como se um perigo iminente estivesse próximo demais o tempo todo. Um perigo grande demais para que Dean pudesse se defender.

Em menos de quarenta minutos haviam chego no hotel e antes que Sam pudesse sair correndo do carro, Bobby sentiu-se na obrigação de detê-lo. Sam lhe olhou como se estivesse enfiando uma faca em seu peito.

_Sam, você espera aqui, me entendeu? - Arrancou do fundo da garganta a sua melhor voz de comando, mesmo quando sentia-se a cometer um crime imenso contra aquela criança pelo simples tom que usava.

_Mas, tio Bobby o Dean precisa de mim! - Sam fez premeditadamente a sua melhor cara de cão sem dono, aquela que demolia todas as vontades de Dean contra as suas e que aprendera ser quase infalível.

_Eu sei, mas a última coisa que seu irmão faria seria colocá-lo em risco e ele vai ficar muito bravo comigo se eu deixar isso acontecer, não acha? Então você fica! - Bobby disse saindo pela porta antes de batê-la e ir em direção ao quarto apontado por Sam com uma arma em punho.

A porta estava apenas encostada e abriu-se com um leve toque na maçaneta. Mesmo no escuro, Bobby sabia o que era ao primeiro vislumbre de seus olhos, mas teve de acender a luz para se convencer de que não estava enganado e antes que pudesse perceber, entre o ato de pressionar o botão na parede e a luz se acender, Sam se enfiara no espaço que sobrara entre ele e a porta e presenciava tão horrorizado quanto ele mesmo o que se estendia à frente de seus olhos.

Sam deu alguns passos vacilantes, mas firmes o bastante para fugir das mãos de Bobby que tentara em vão segurá-lo. Ajoelhou-se enquanto sentia o corpo inteiro estremecer, sem nem ao menos se dar conta do sangue sob seus pés. Estendeu a mão e reteve o pequeno amuleto abandonado no chão, olhou-o fixamente, para só então perceber o sangue que o manchava, só assim notou que suas mãos estavam tingidas naquele vermelho-sangue, assim como seus joelhos e qualquer parte sua que ousasse a se aproximar demais do chão.

Como não conseguia falar, apertou forte em suas mãos o pequeno objeto e teve a sensação de poder sentir um coração além do seu pulsar contra a palma de sua mão. Não restavam dúvidas entre as lágrimas grossas que corriam livres por seu rosto, Dean precisava dele... Mais do que nunca...

Bobby pegou projetil de prata do chão, juntou Sam, que continuava imóvel, em seus braços e o levou para o carro estacionado. Aproveitou-se da total inércia do garoto para despejar parte de sua fúria contra a velha lataria já para lá de maltratada, tendo certeza de que a razão de Sam estava há milhas dali. Guardou a bala no bolso da jaqueta e sentiu o coração quebrar ao ver pela janela a expressão de Sam pousada sob o amuleto que ele mesmo havia dado para que presenteasse John e que no fim acabara em mãos mais merecedoras, nas mãos de Dean.

Respirou fundo e obrigou-se a não pensar no pior, tinha de manter o controle. Entrou no carro e acelerou forte enquanto puxava o celular do bolso. Ele precisava urgentemente de ajuda e na atual situação só poderia encontrá-la em uma pessoa.

Sam acordou com o sol batendo contra o rosto e o som do cantar de passarinhos enquanto uma face conhecida lhe observava com uma expressão preocupada.

_Pastor Jim? Onde estou? Onde está Dean? - Sam lhe perguntou esfregando os olhos que teimavam em se fechar cansados.

_Calma garoto, uma pergunta de cada vez. Você está na minha casa, Sam. Bobby deixou você aqui há algumas horas e foi procurar seu irmão e seu pai. - O garoto olhou para os lados reconhecendo o quarto já tão familiar, tanto quanto a casa de Bobby. - Agora, como Bobby saiu daqui como uma flecha, o que me diz de contar o que está acontecendo com vocês?

Sam assentiu, era fácil conversar com ele, especialmente quando sentia-se perdido. Conversar com ele era aliviar suas dúvidas. Sam sempre adorou responder as perguntas do Pastor, tanto quanto Dean lutava para fugir de cada uma delas.

Um leve incômodo o fez abrir a mão direita e encarar o amuleto que havia dado ao irmão e que apertara tão forte a ponto de deixar suas marcas em azul sobre a pele.

_Dean não o deixaria para trás sem motivo, não é? - Jim ainda não sabia o que aquele amuleto significava para os irmãos, mas o que importava era que tinha tomado toda sua atenção e deixado todo o sangue no chão que Bobby citara em segundo plano em sua mente e pelo simples olhar de Sam, devia significar muito mais para Dean, para ser meramente esquecido.

_Não Sam, tenho certeza de que ele não deixou. Toda a certeza. - Por mais que Sam se esforçasse, Jim sabia que logo as lágrimas represadas sobre suas retinas iriam cair.

Sam era fácil de ler, um livro aberto de sentimentos ao contrário de Dean, que nem mesmo John conseguia compreender muitas vezes, talvez a pessoa mais próxima desse quase milagre fosse Bobby. E talvez, por isso mesmo, temesse o que aconteceria a John quando o outro caçador o encontrasse. Não que ele não merecesse qualquer que fosse a punição aplicada, pelo breve relato que Bobby havia lhe concedido, mas especialmente por Dean. Se o pior não lhe houvesse acontecido, aquela criança não se amava o suficiente para viver sem Sam ou John... Não haveria uma vida palpável para Dean se perdesse um dos dois. Ele sabia disso e rezava para que Bobby se lembrasse também.

Suas mãos estavam cruzadas sobre a cabeça e por mais que tentasse apagar da mente, a expressão no rosto de Dean lhe assombrava. Seu filho havia dado dois passos para trás, com medo dele, nem mesmo o olhara nos olhos. Tentara fugir de seus braços como jamais havia feito. Teve de esforçar-se para acordar do choque para não permitir que ele caísse no chão e piorasse ainda mais o mal que lhe causara. Chamou-o uma dúzia de vezes, mas mesmo que seus olhos estivessem abertos, vidrados em algum ponto perdido no chão, sua voz não o alcançara.

Se esperasse, se perdesse tempo raciocinando, Dean morreria em seus braços, tudo o que pôde fazer foi tentar comprimir o sangramento e voar baixo até a emergência mais próxima. Nem ao menos se importou em inventar alguma desculpa esfarrapada para as enfermeiras que arrancaram o filho inconsciente de seus braços, mal pisara dentro do hospital.

Duas perguntas lhe foram feitas no breve percurso entre a porta e a sala de atendimento onde fora proibido entrar, "Qual o nome dele?" e "O que aconteceu?", e aquelas respostas tão óbvias, tão simples que escorreriam de seus lábios facilmente em qualquer outra ocasião, lhe pareceram palavras de acusação, frente aos olhos alarmados das enfermeiras. Responder aquilo parecia acabar por condená-lo a uma morte lenta e dolorosa, não do corpo, mas de suas parcas esperanças. Teve de lutar como nunca para que aquelas palavras fossem audíveis, "Um tiro...semi-automática... Dean...".

Estava entregue no mais profundo poço de desespero em que podia se afogar e aquele que sempre ficava a seu lado para ajudá-lo a se reerguer, estava próximo, há poucos metros de distância, mas longe demais para poder ouvir o pedido de perdão entalado em sua garganta.

Aquela luz o invadia devagar e apesar de já estar acostumado a frequentar hospitais, aquela sala lhe parecia clara demais, branca demais, mas estranhamente não chegava a ferir seus olhos. A dor em seu braço direito tinha se esvaído, assim como a dor agonizante em seu peito. Escorregou as mãos pelo peito procurando o talismã, mas não pôde encontrá-lo, então voltou a fechar os olhos tentando segurar as lágrimas enquanto aquela brancura parecia perder um pouco a intensidade e tornar-se algo mais vivo e quente, como se fosse a luz do sol que refletisse por suas paredes.

Havia perdido o presente de Sam e aquela tristeza era muito maior do que se preocupar com o movimento no colchão bem ao seu lado. Sentiu o calor de uma mão gentil pousar sobre sua face e a reconheceu instantaneamente, sem ousar abrir os olhos. Aquela voz suave e protetora que lhe enchia de saudades flutuou gentil até seus ouvidos.

_Dean, abra os olhos, olhe para mim... Meu amor.

_Não.. Não posso...

_Por que não, meu querido?

_Porque se eu fizer isso, eu sei que você vai desaparecer... Como sempre...

_Não, dessa vez eu não vou desaparecer, prometo.

Dean obedeceu e logo suas lágrimas haviam encontrado um destino final em meio às mãos carinhosas e o beijo leve que recebera sobre a testa. Naquele tipo de carinho que só uma pessoa pode oferecer no mundo.

_Mãe...

_**Continua...**_


	6. Sob o calor de uma primavera

_**Sob o calor de uma primavera**_

Cada centímetro das paredes do quarto estava tomado pela sua força e toda aquela luz que parecia desprender-se dela, apenas para reencontrar-lhe novamente... Dos longos cabelos dourados que caiam por seus ombros e tocavam levemente em seu rosto, na imensidão daqueles olhos serenos, no abraço aconchegante em que era embalado sem um único questionamento. Tudo que existia de bom vinha dela... Seu sorriso eram as portas do seu jardim e ela, a sua mais intensa e radiante primavera.

Deixou os dedos se entrelaçarem em meio aos cabelos compridos, como fazia todos os dias, há tão poucos anos antes e que pensara ter se esquecido. Mas não, estava tudo em sua memória, cada sensação era apenas revivida, recolocada ao lugar de onde nunca deveria ter deixado de ocupar. A textura dos fios levemente ondulados, a maciez da pele e o perfume suave que se desprendia, aquele perfume floral tão naturalmente dela, que o fazia chegar a desejar sufocar nas próprias lágrimas, apenas para jamais necessitar sair do seu lado.

Pensara ter esquecido essas coisas...Tivera de esquecer, fora preciso abandonar aquelas lembranças para trás para poder seguir em frente. Mas agora ele não queria mais continuar, não desejava por mudanças, nem ao menos voltar ao que era, não, queria apenas ficar naquele calor onipresente. Aquela era a primeira vez em muito tempo, em que ao fechar os olhos não sentia temor algum. Ali, não existiam monstros espreitando em meio a escuridão, e a escuridão era apenas o contrário da luz. Não existia medo possível em seus braços, não havia dor realizável mergulhado em meio ao seu calor.

Mas no fundo ele sabia a verdade... Nenhuma pergunta pairava em seus pensamentos, pois sabia todas as respostas, a verdade nua e crua lhe escapara apenas por um instante, mas nem por isso aquilo lhe parecia menos pleno, menos especial ou descartável. Aprendera coisas demais para não perceber o que acontecia a sua volta. Mas podia ao menos sonhar, deixar-se enganar, não podia? Não deveria ser tão errado querer algo assim, não deveria ser punido por ansiar algo tão simples.

Aquela calmaria que avançava por sua tristeza tão aparente, fazendo-a esvanecer por completo era o seu tempo de descanso, sua permissão para se desfazer da eterna preocupação que gritava em sua mente, nas palavras não ditas, nas lágrimas não derramadas. O mais próximo que mereceria de um momento de paz e que de alguma forma, ele sabia ser o único.

_Mãe... Sinto tanta a sua falta... - Não teve receio em externar o que se passava em silêncio dentro dele todos os dias. Ela não se decepcionaria com seu choro, com sua fraqueza... Mães não deixavam de amar um filho por tão pouco. Aquela era a chance de sentir-se na segurança que só aqueles braços podiam conceder-lhe novamente e se despedir dela como não pudera fazer anos antes.

Ela por sua vez, apenas deixou-se ficar, podia ler em seu coração como ansiava que aquele momento se eternizasse. Naquele silêncio sagrado que quebrava-se pelo som suave da voz dele vez ou outra, em meio às lágrimas cheias de saudade que cediam sem distinção.

Na mente de Dean, aquele tempo parecera horas, talvez dias... não podia precisar, nem ao menos queria. Ela lhe sorriu enquanto passava as mãos pelo seu rosto secando o caminho deixado pelas lágrimas e lhe beijava a fronte novamente. Estava indo embora, se desfazendo na luz, frente à seus olhos enquanto lhe falava docemente.

_Eu tenho de ir querido, é hora de você voltar... John e Sammy estão lhe esperando, eles precisam de você. - Olhou para o verde dos olhos do menino que lhe pareciam mais intensos que antes. Sua forma já se perdia quando Dean segurou uma de suas mãos.

_Obrigado... Por me deixar falar com ela... - A mulher o olhou com um pouco de espanto - ... A minha mãe...

_Ela? - Lhe sorriu enquanto voltou a acarinhar seus cabelos, voltando a materializar-se. - Vejo que não pude engana-lo, desde quando percebeu?

_Desde quando eu abri os olhos e você não desapareceu, sabia que você não era a mamãe, mas fiquei feliz em poder dizer o quanto sinto falta dela... É que eu não posso falar com mais ninguém essas coisas... O pai fica tão triste apenas em ouvir o seu nome e não quero que o Sammy entenda o que eu sinto.

_Não quer que ele fique triste também? - Dean desviou os olhos dos dela e balançou de leve a cabeça antes de responder.

_Não... Não quero que ele se sinta sozinho. - Um breve silêncio se estendeu entre os dois. Era raro, mas alguns seres humanos realmente a surpreendiam as vezes.

_Você é um bom filho e um ótimo irmão mais velho, deveria se orgulhar mais de si mesmo. - Disse aquilo, estranhamente, desejando que ele compreendesse o seu real valor, mas podia ver que aquelas palavras não chegavam realmente ao garoto que segurava sua mão.

_Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta...? - Ela apenas assentiu - Porque veio falar comigo?

_Na verdade, queria apenas conhecer você. Nós tínhamos um encontro marcado há algum tempo atrás, mas você fugiu de mim... Me deu um bolo, como vocês dizem... - Dean lhe sorriu, brincando com seus dedos entre as mãos

_Acha que vou vê-la novamente? - Sabia que aquela criança tinha um destino especial, mas era estranho imaginar que uma alma humana poderia de alguma forma sentir a sua falta.

_Sim, mas apenas quando a hora chegar... Então eu virei para te buscar...

_Promete? - Um lindo sorriso brotou em seu rosto e era impossível negar-lhe.

_Eu prometo. Mas por enquanto... Adeus, meu querido...

_Adeus... Mamãe... - Ele teve tempo apenas de responder, quando seus lábios voltaram a tocar sua fronte. Dean fechou os olhos e toda a luz quente daquele mundo desapareceu.

O som das máquinas apitando, arrancaram-no da paz vivida e o jogaram em meio a dor física e ao frio que seu corpo sentia. Via rostos estranhos cobertos por mascaras hospitalares chamando seu nome em meio ao pânico crescente de ter aqueles desconhecidos a tocá-lo. Sentia-se totalmente incapaz e indefeso Tudo o que queria era voltar para a segurança dos braços dela, mas sabia que não poderia. Estava com medo, por isso fixou o olhar na luz cegante sobre si enquanto um torpor começou a invadir seu corpo, o fazendo relaxar, arrastando a dor embora e o levando junto para um outro lugar, muito longe dali, mais longe ainda do sonho bom que se acabara rápido demais.

Ouvia o médico chamar o nome do filho em voz alta, por detrás da frágil porta. Se John levantasse a cabeça veria o vai e vem das enfermeiras, enquanto corriam até a sala de atendimento do pequeno hospital. Mais ainda, veria o olhar alarmado que vertiam sobre o estado em que estava.

"Você não faz idéia do pouco que restará de você ao sentir o sangue dele em suas mãos."

Aquela frase dita por Bobby ecoava em seus pensamentos. Ele estava certo, absurdamente certo. Maldições, werewolves e o que quer que fosse, haviam sido deletados de seus pensamentos no instante em que vira os olhos assustados do filho. A dor que sentia não poderia ser diminuída até um ponto suportável, o vazio que o tomava não seria jamais aplacado se Dean não sobrevivesse... E tudo o que John Winchester conseguia enxergar era que havia ganho novas cores, o moreno de sua pele havia sido trocado pelo vermelho que o banhava, suas mãos, assim como as roupas que colavam contra a pele, encharcadas. Parecia vestido em sangue, no sangue de seu próprio filho. Estava em todo lugar para onde olhasse, nele e no chão, no caminho percorrido até aquela sala, como se seu sangue estivesse grudado em suas retinas, manchando todo o seu mundo em naquele tom amargo de vermelho sangue.

Uma mão quente em seu antebraço o arrancou dos pensamentos e quando deu por si, uma jovem estava agachada na sua frente. Ela lhe olhava de forma gentil, pois não conseguiria compreender realmente a culpa estampada em seu rosto. Ele não havia deixado alguém ferir seu filho, muito menos ter se descuidado e tudo aquilo não passasse de um acidente. Não, ele havia atirado contra seu peito e talvez, aquela gentileza no olhar dela fosse a última vez que algo do tipo se refletisse a sua pessoa.

_Senhor, qual é o tipo sanguíneo de Dean? - A morena de feições delicadas e olhar amendoado era jovem, não deveria ter muito mais de vinte anos. A forma como ela pronunciava o nome de Dean não lhe parecia ser uma punição, como fora quando ele mesmo o fizera, escapava suave em meio a algo que lhe fazia lembrar Mary, naquele tom entre preocupação e urgência. Obrigou-se a responder.

_AB Positivo. - Ela lhe deu um breve sorriso e acenou com a cabeça, segurando de leve em seu ombro antes de voltar às pressas para dentro da sala. Logo os sons foram sumindo, ficando cada vez mais distantes enquanto eles levavam Dean para longe. Queria correr e estar com ele, mas suas pernas não se moviam, seu corpo inteiro não respondia aos comandos de seu cérebro quando pensava que aquela poderia ser a última vez que tivera o filho em seus braços. Que aquele sangue poderia ser tudo o que restaria dele em suas mãos.

Preenchera a ficha de internação mecanicamente, nem podia explicar como aquelas folhas tinham chego e saído de suas mãos. Horas se passaram, horas que nem ao menos se atrevera a contar, tudo o que sabia era que o céu já dava os primeiros sinais que a noite se despedia pelo ar mais frio que tomava a pequena sala todas as vezes que a porta era aberta. Só então teve sua inércia quebrada. Dois policiais estavam parados poucos metros a sua frente, olhando-o com uma expressão que mais parecia ser pena. Estava acostumado a tratar com tiras, com todos os tipos deles, mas aquele olhar que desprendiam para um homem tão culpado, lhe parecia injusto. Não merecia a piedade de ninguém.

Um homem com cabelos já um tanto grisalhos se interpôs entre eles e quebrou a visão que tinha dos policiais, os três conversaram por alguns minutos num tom baixo e quando saiu de seu campo de visão, os dois policiais já estavam quase na porta de saída. O homem então virou-se para John e sentou-se a seu lado, ainda vestido com roupas de cirurgião. Um nó imenso formou-se em sua garganta quando tentou dizer algo, mas antes que pudesse dar um pio, o médico se pôs a falar, parecendo entender a angustia e apreensão do pai.

_Meu nome é Dr.McCoy e sou o cirurgião do seu filho, . A cirurgia correu muito bem e ele está respondendo como esperado. - Assistiu a expressão angustiada daquele homem se desmanchar num suspiro enquanto continuava - E tenho de lhe dizer, Dean tem um anjo da guarda pra lá de competente. Um tiro desse calibre, à queima roupa, passar acima do coração de uma criança sem deixar nenhum dano grave e permanente é algo muito raro. É quase um milagre. Ele está em observação e pode ser que demore um pouco para acordar devido ao excesso de perda de sangue, mas se tudo der certo, poderá vê-lo daqui a algumas horas. Estamos fazendo alguns exames e daqui a pouco a virá e lhe explicará tudo com mais detalhes. - O médico levantou-se com um sorriso em meio a um ar cansado e saiu, sabendo que sua presença não era mais notada, deixando para trás um pai que chorava convulsivamente com um sorriso aliviado no rosto.

Depois de alguns minutos, John finalmente teve forças para se levantar, foi até o Impala e pegou uma muda de roupas limpas. Não poderia nem pensar em deixar Dean ver todo aquele sangue. Os dois policias de antes estavam parados do outro lado da rua, encostados na viatura e obviamente estavam a vigiar seus passos. Só então lembrou-se de que tinha de bolar um plano para se safar dessa vez. Os médicos haviam visto os ferimentos ainda não cicatrizados e as cicatrizes em Dean, isso tudo, mais um tiro no peito e não era difícil saber o que eles estavam pensando.

Mas o que o incomodava, era que dessa vez eles estavam cobertos de razão e por mais que sentisse o mundo abrir sob seus pés ao pensar naquele tiro disparado, tinha de voltar a raciocinar como um caçador, senão acabaria por pagar um preço alto demais e mesmo que realmente o merecesse, não podia se permitir pagar... Perder seus dois filhos de uma só vez.

Dean abriu os olhos, sentia-se dopado, ainda alheio ao verdadeiro estado de seu corpo. Alguns vultos que podia reconhecer como pessoas passavam por perto, mas o som das suas vozes soavam abafados e muito longe aos seus ouvidos. Conhecia esses sintomas, essa falta de definição em seus sentidos, já estava acostumado a sentir-se assim. Os sedativos turvavam sua mente, mantendo-o não totalmente desperto. Não sentia nada, parecia flutuar e na atual situação tinha certeza de que preferiria ficar daquela forma durante um bom tempo.

Sammy lhe veio à mente e tentou em vão mover seu braço esquerdo em direção ao peito, porém não houve resposta alguma em seu corpo, ele não era de desistir, mas não adiantaria nada tentar uma segunda vez. Se concentrou a pensar em Sam, então uma calmaria profunda estagnou-se em sua mente e soube através dela que Sam estava bem, se não estivesse saberia, ele sempre sabia, como um instinto maior.

Estava prestes a voltar aos sonhos quando algo lhe chamou a atenção. Aquelas paredes que estranhamente não eram brancas, como nos outros hospitais, e que pareciam pintadas num tom entre bege e amarelo claro, numa cor que seus olhos desfocados não conseguiam definir com precisão, que lhe davam uma sensação estranha e ao mesmo tempo reconfortante de que se olhasse fixamente por alguns segundos e esquecesse que era apenas o tom da tinta, aquelas paredes pareciam iluminadas por algo muito diferente das luzes brancas e frias de sempre. Pareciam iluminadas por uma réstia de sol primaveril, que por algum motivo mais desconhecido ainda por ele, o enchia de uma saudade inexplicável

_**Continua...**_


	7. Sob o desalento de uma separação

_**Sob o desalento de uma separação**_

Depois de quase três dias de espera, um sorriso iluminou o rosto de Jim Murphy quando atendeu o telefone e pôde aliviado, reconhecer a voz baixa e ainda meio arrastada do outro lado da linha. Aquela voz que se esforçava bravamente em não soar tão derrotada quanto parecia estar.

Sam deixou o sanduíche que comia com vontade de lado e sem que o Pastor precisasse dizer-lhe uma só palavra, apenas com a forma que lhe olhara, ele sabia muito bem quem estava a aguardá-lo na linha. Jim quase se assustou ao perceber o tamanho dos olhos de Sam enquanto lhe estendia a mão em agonia. Se tivesse um pouco menos de educação para com os outros, como o irmão, lhe teria arrancado o fone sem pestanejar. Mas era impossível não compreender qualquer atitude que tomasse, aquele do outro lado da linha era importante demais para se deixar esperando por um instante que fosse a mais.

_Dean! Você está bem? Onde você está? - Sam quase gritou, mal pegou o fone nas mãos. Dean teve que afastar o ouvido para não deixar sua cabeça doer novamente com a voz estridente do irmão. Estava sensível ao menor movimento ou barulho e ele realmente odiava sentir-se assim.

_Ei, Sammy, não grite assim, minha cabeça pode explodir. - A euforia estampada nos olhos do menino se dissipou, não pelas palavras ditas, mas ao perceber o tom baixo e ferido que Dean usava ao falar. Conhecia o irmão, o conhecia melhor que a si mesmo e sabia que ele devia estar se esforçando muito para conversar com ele. E por mais que se sentisse culpado em deixá-lo mais cansado ainda, não podia negar que apenas ouvir sua voz e sabe-lo vivo era importante demais para ter coragem de falar apenas meia dúzia de palavras e deixa-lo em paz - Calma, uma pergunta de cada vez... Senão meu cérebro dá curto.

_Onde você está Dean? Eu fiquei preocupado...- Sam não tinha nada de bobo e no fundo já sabia a resposta, mas precisava ouví-la para se deixar acalmar um pouco e não soltar os cachorros em cima do pai quando o visse.

_Não se preocupe comigo, Sammy... Eu estou bem. - Dean ouviu o caçula suspirar e pode imaginar a cara que ele estava fazendo, aquela de quando não está acreditando em nada do que diz. - Não estou mentindo para você, eu estou bem.

_Dean, você é um péssimo mentiroso, sabia? Eu sei que não está bem. - Agora era Dean quem suspirava, era mesmo quase impossível para ele mentir para Sam.

_Tá, eu me rendo... - Dean engoliu em seco, era melhor falar de uma vez por todas. - Eu estou num hospital, mas esse é especial! - Não pôde conter um sorriso de brotar em seu rosto, já prevendo a reação de Sam.

_Especial? Como assim especial? Do que você está falando? - Aquilo estava deixando o caçula mais preocupado ainda.

_Escute bem o que vou lhe dizer Sammy, preste atenção, é muito importante. - A tensão correu por cada centímetro do mais novo, que aguardava uma novidade bombástica, algo que jamais pudera imaginar. - Esse lugar tem as médicas mais bonitas que eu já vi na vida! Parece até que estou em um episódio de E.R! Se você visse, ia querer até tirar férias aqui, todo ano! - A tensão correu para fora do rosto de Sam e uma ponta de raiva estava tomando o lugar.

_Dean, como você pode ser tão idiota? - Jim não podia deixar de rir com a cara desgostosa que Sam fazia ao gritar e tinha certeza de que Dean estava rindo do mesmo jeito que ele do outro lado da linha, apesar de conhecer os motivos reais na mente do mais velho, que nem de longe tinham algo de saudável ou mera brincadeira. - Quem ia querer ir tirar férias num hospital? O que você tem na cabeça?

Dean deixava Sam ouvi-lo rindo, por mais que aquilo fizesse sua cabeça doer e os pontos em seu peito latejarem, porque sabia que o faria ficar bravo, mas depois o deixaria mais calmo e paciente se reconhecesse nele as besteiras cotidianas de sempre, as de antes de cumprir a ordem de seu pai de se afastar dele. Aquelas que costumava falar quando não queria deixa-lo preocupado demais. Mesmo quando tudo o que desejava realmente poder responder, sem meias palavras, "Você". Sam era a única coisa que pairava em sua mente vinte e quatro horas por dia, até quando estava dormindo, pois dormindo sonhava com ele. Ficar longe do caçula era o pior de tudo e nenhum tiro poderia doer mais que a falta que sentia dele.

_Dean me fala a verdade... Por favor... - Seu coração apertou e o sorriso se findou no rosto ao ouvir Sam mudar completamente de tom, podia ver aqueles olhos de filhote perdido em sua mente, aquele olhar que conseguia arrancar qualquer coisa dele e um pouco mais. Mas era diferente dessa vez, Dean queria, mas não podia e não existia tortura no mundo capaz de lhe fazer contar a Sam o que havia realmente acontecido. Se ele soubesse, se afastaria do pai e se isso acontecesse, Dean morreria de tanta culpa.

_Eu estou bem, eu juro. Mesmo estando no hospital, estou bem. Nós fomos caçar, me machuquei um pouco e depois passei mal, então o pai ficou preocupado e me trouxe para cá. Eu nem queria vir, ele teve de insistir! Eu juro! - A cada palavra, se odiava um pouco mais por ter de mentir tão descaradamente para Sam. Ele não respondeu e aquele silêncio vindo de Sam o maltratava, como não podia deixar a verdade transparecer, decidiu mascarar a culpa que sentia em outra, tão real quanto a anterior e aproveitar enquanto sua voz ainda tinha altura o bastante para ser ouvida . - Sammy... me desculpe...

_Desculpar... pelo quê? - Sam não sabia ao que ele se referia. Dean usou todas as forças e passou a mão instintivamente no peito ignorando a dor provocada pelo movimento, como se ainda tivesse esperanças de reencontrar o pingente, tantas vezes antes não percebido. Esse era um milagre pelo qual gostaria de poder rezar por acontecer, mesmo não acreditando nesse tipo de coisa. - Pelo presente que você me deu no natal... Eu... Eu o perdi. Me desculpe. - Dizer aquilo lhe doía mais do que levar um tiro, agora tinha certeza disso, pois havia experimentado o seu primeiro. Imaginava a expressão de decepção em seu rosto, Sammy decepcionado... com ele. Um pequeno silêncio se fez entre os dois, que logo foi cortado com a euforia de Sam.

_Não se preocupe, eu o achei lá no hotel! Está aqui comigo! - Ouviu Sam dizer e sorrir orgulhoso do outro lado da linha enquanto olhava para o pequeno amuleto que o acompanhava o tempo todo, em seu pescoço.

Como Sammy poderia tê-lo achado? Como, se o perdera ao ser atingido...? Os aparelhos ligados a ele gritavam o acelerar repentino do seu coração. Se Sam havia estado lá, ele teria visto alguma coisa? Alguma coisa que não deixaria opções a não ser contar a verdade. Pelo buraco em seu peito, devia ter sangue, muito sangue...Talvez Sam já soubesse a verdade. Mas o que faria se ele soubesse...? Sua mente parecia confusa, não sabia se por causa dos remédios ou se por puro pânico, sentia-se incapaz de encontrar a próxima palavra a ser pronunciada. Queria fugir da voz de Sam, mas não podia.

Um homem munido de um olhar raivoso e ameaçador pisava forte no corredor do segundo andar do pequeno hospital, enquanto todos retiravam-se de seu caminho o mais prontamente possível e um outro o aguardava paciente, com o olhar mais resignado do mundo a sua chegada, naquela aproximação aterradora. John Winchester sabia, podia ler nos olhos conhecidos que pareciam quebrar seus ossos, sem nem ao menos toca-lo, que estava prestes a levar um dos maiores castigos, leia-se surra, de toda a sua vida... Havia mais que raiva, ódio ou simples desprezo naqueles olhos que pareciam lhe trucidar. Era algo que não conseguia ler perfeitamente. Talvez fosse descrença, talvez pura perplexidade. O mais estranho era que ele esperava pela punição, seja qual fosse, ansiosamente. A queria.

Enquanto Bobby caminhava em sua direção, voltou o olhar para dentro do quarto onde Dean falava com Sam ao telefone e parecia ainda mais pálido que antes, num esforço que não parecia nada recomendável. Mesmo portando um cansaço palpável, fora a primeira e única coisa que pedira e pela primeira vez Dean não aceitara a sua palavra como a final, o " Ainda não..." foi interrompido com uma acusação óbvia em seu olhar, tão certa, que os porquês que complementavam a frase nem tiveram forças para sair de seus lábios. Falar com Sam. Sam era a sua prioridade. E foi isso que John deu a ele, ao menos.

John queria ser punido. Lembrar-se da forma com que Dean lhe olhara ao acordar o rasgava. Existiam coisas nunca antes endereçadas a ele, sentimentos ocultos naqueles olhos que se esforçavam em não deixar passar nada do que ia realmente em seus pensamentos. Aqueles olhos que não queriam devolver na mesma moeda, com a própria dor e descrença tão óbvias em que estava mergulhado. Dean lutava em silêncio por não querer feri-lo com o resultado de sua própria traição.

_Eu conversei com o e expliquei a situação para ele. - John lhe encarou apenas quando Bobby já estava a seu lado, um péssimo sinal vindo de um caçador sempre atento. John sabia, mas ele realmente não estava se importando muito com o que poderia lhe acontecer. - Deus deve estar ao seu lado para fazê-lo trazer Dean justamente para cá. Algumas pessoas importantes nesta cidade me deviam um favor, incluindo o Doutor e o xerife. - O caçador olhou para Bobby ainda não acreditando no que ouvia. Porém, apesar de estar lhe ajudando, Bobby parecia totalmente contrariado. - Mas eu menti. Eu menti em cada palavra que disse para salvar sua pele, eles não ajudariam se soubessem a verdade. - Aquela verdade John também conhecia, ele não merecia o perdão de ninguém.

_Muito obrigado Bobby... Eu não sei como agradecer o que está fazendo por mim... sei que não mereço e... - Bobby nem o deixou completar a frase, realmente não suportaria ouvir qualquer tipo de desculpas vindas de John, não depois de todos os seus avisos. Por mais que lhe explicasse, jamais conseguiria entender o que havia de tão deturpado em sua mente para que atirasse sem nem mesmo abrir os olhos antes, sem ter certeza alguma em seus atos, num quarto onde sabia que sua única companhia era o filho.

_Não quero ouvir isso, John... Tudo o que eu quero que saiba é que nada do que fiz foi por você. Nada. - John só conseguia encarar o chão. Bobby falava de uma forma calma, o que na atual situação parecia bem mais preocupante, um soco, uma surra, um tiro lhe faria menos miserável. Mas John sabia que seu castigo não falharia e agradecia por conhecer o outro caçador tão bem, não conseguiria seguir em frente sem isso. Bobby sabia se fazer entender e John entendia que havia perdido para sempre muito mais do que a antiga relação com seu filho mais velho, perdera também a confiança do amigo caçador que jamais deixara de lhe estender uma mão amiga sempre que necessário. - Por que não vai tomar um café? Eu fico de olho no garoto até você voltar. - John estava sendo educadamente escorraçado da presença dele e de Dean e internamente, ele se sentia abençoado por isso. E ao mesmo tempo mais culpado que nunca.

Assistir o rosto pálido de Dean e o olhar arredio, quase amedrontado com que acompanhava seus movimentos junto daquela falta de sossego que percebia tão claramente à sua presença, a ponto do filho nem ao menos conseguir dormir quando estava ao seu lado, ou meramente perto, era seu maior castigo. O filho sempre tão solícito e atencioso perante ele, estava desconfiado e amedrontado, com uma preocupação visível de permanecer sozinho ao lado do próprio pai. Ele deixara de significar segurança, agora ele era perigo e aquilo poderia ser o fim de sua família. Não conseguia parar de pensar como Bobby estava certo desde o começo e como fora tão estúpido em não lhe ouvir.

Se o medo e a dor que via em Dean se refletissem em Sam, se transformariam em ódio e desprezo instantaneamente. Dean muitas vezes lhe era uma incógnita, mas Sam era límpido a seus olhos, pois eram iguais em suas essências. E Sam jamais o perdoaria, exatamente como ele faria naquela situação. Estava prestes a perder seus dois filhos de uma vez só e o mal que espreitava no escuro nada tinha com isso. Se pudesse, multiplicaria aqueles degraus que descia até o inferno e queimaria pela eternidade em suas chamas.

Bobby deu duas batidinhas contra a madeira da porta aberta, chamando a atenção de Dean que continuava com o telefone na mão. Sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama e não gostou nada do que via estampado na face do garoto. Os monitores apitando mais rápido que o normal só confirmavam a sua preocupação. Dean estava estranhamente calado, coisa muito rara da parte dele, dado o tempo que estava longe do caçula. Parecia mais cansado do que na primeira vez que o vira horas antes e com a respiração acelerada, como se estivesse a instantes de entrar em colapso.

_Dean... - O chamou, mas não teve resposta alguma, seus olhos pareciam desfocados da realidade, vidrados no nada. Encostou de leve em seu braço e pode sentir como seu corpo tremia. O garoto finalmente o percebeu e focou-se nele. Pôde ouvir Sam chamando o nome do irmão do outro lado da linha e como soava assustado ao silêncio de Dean, que apenas permanecia a lhe olhar imóvel, como se precisasse dizer algo muito importante e sua capacidade de falar houvesse sido extirpada num único golpe. Dean parecia perdido e totalmente desesperado em meio aquele silêncio.

_Sam? É o Bobby, não precisa se preocupar... - Pegou o telefone da mão de Dean e enquanto tentava acalmar Sam, assistia o garoto se desmanchar sobre a cama, como se o afastar do som da voz do mais novo lhe fosse reconfortante de alguma forma. - Dean está bem.

_Não, ele não está! Os dois estão mentindo para mim! - Sam reagia apavorado enquanto Bobby alarmado colocava a mão sobre a testa de Dean e sentia a temperatura que estava mais alta do que deveria.

_Me escute, respire fundo e se acalme. - Na verdade, Bobby dizia para os dois e era mais prontamente atendido por Dean do que por Sam. - Seu irmão está bem, ele apenas adormeceu por causa dos remédios, fique calmo Sam. Vai ficar tudo bem, eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com ele, prometo para você. Não vou sair do lado dele por nada.

_Bobby, você promete que não vai sair do lado dele? - Sam apesar de ainda muito preocupado parecia mais calmo, assim como Dean que permanecia de olhos fechados e voltava a respirar quase que normalmente. - Não deixe Dean sozinho, não quero que ele se sinta sozinho.

_Não vou deixa-lo sozinho, nem por um instante. Confie em mim. - Bobby viu a médica de Dean no corredor e lhe chamou pelo nome. - Sam, quando Dean acordar eu ligo para você. - Sam não conseguiu responder, apenas acenou em concordância e colocou o fone no gancho lentamente sob olhar cauteloso de Jim.

_Pastor Jim, será que quando eu crescer, eles vão me deixar saber a verdade? - Jim o abraçou e o deixou chorar o quanto quis. Sam sentia-se deixado se lado, o fato de não lhe ser permitido ouvir a realidade, por mais dura que fosse, parecia mil vezes pior. Conhecia como Samuel funcionava, mas o ombro que ele precisava estava muito longe e incapaz de lhe alcançar.

Já a resposta para aquela pergunta era um dos mistérios que ele jamais poderia responder para Sam e sentiu medo de que um dia, aquilo não lhe fosse mais o bastante e o levasse para longe.

Depois de uma breve consulta, constatou que a febre provinha do excesso de agitação e receitou algo para que Dean conseguisse descansar um pouco. O garoto visivelmente ainda estava agitado e olhava fixamente para Bobby, mas mesmo que não dissesse uma só palavra, o caçador o compreendia plenamente.

_Não vou sair daqui, prometo. - Disse enquanto acompanhava a anestesia entrar em sua veia junto do soro e em segundos o resultado se fez. Dean estava dormindo. Bobby ficou em silêncio, fazendo o que havia prometido para Sam, para os dois.

Já o desespero que vira, não era algo comum em Dean e um sentimento lhe rasgou o coração, o medo de que um dia, aquilo deixasse de ser estranho a ele e apagasse de vez o brilho de seus olhos.

_**Continua...**_


	8. Sob o amanhecer de uma certa paz

_**Sob o amanhecer de uma certa paz**_

Ele sabia que estava fazendo tudo errado. Estava descomprindo ordens claras sem pestanejar. Por isso seu peito doía, por isso sua cabeça latejava, o ar não parecia suficiente em seus pulmões e sua visão ficara um pouco embaçada ao se levantar bruscamente.

Mas naquela hora não estava se importando com punições ou reprimendas. Não haveria tristeza maior que se negar a fazer o que seu coração lhe mandava.

Aquele coração que parecia bater tão rápido que iria sair correndo de seu peito se não o obedecesse de imediato. Suas mãos suavam frio, seu corpo inteiro tremia involuntariamente. Sentia-se um idiota. Por que estava tão nervoso ? Não estava esperando a garota mais bonita do colégio para lhe dar seu primeiro beijo, coisa que ainda não tinha acontecido. Não, passava muito longe disso!

Mas apesar dos sintomas, não se sentia mal, nem nada assim. Era excitação pura! Ao mesmo tempo que uma voz em sua cabeça lhe gritava para que resistisse e não se deixar quebrar na frente dele. Tinha de conter as lágrimas, tinha de voltar a respirar calmamente, uma vez após a outra, como se ainda tivesse algum controle das próprias emoções.

Afinal, ele o estava esperando, depois de longos e intermináveis vinte e dois dias de ausência, o veria novamente. Tinha de ser forte, tinha de mostrar para seu irmão como aquela distância não o enfraquecera, dar o exemplo. Pois queria que ele sentisse orgulho, queria lhe mostrar como podia ser forte e confiável, mesmo distante Aquele era um peso em sua mente, não ser de confiança, não ser necessário...

Descobrir não ser mais seu porto seguro depois de tantos dias de afastamento, lhe assombrava os pensamentos.

Tudo o que os separava eram dois dias, quando uma tal de infecção hospitalar, coisa que não compreendia muito mais do que o próprio nome já explicava, decidiu pregar uma peça e adiar seus planos. Mas, agora, que aquela separação forçada estava às portas do fim, estava mais desesperado que antes, quando se sabia a dias, semanas de distância.

Mal sentiu os pés tocarem o chão de terra batida quando saiu do carro e o viu descer as escadas, correndo em sua direção. Tentou, lutou arduamente em não sair correndo ao seu encontro como suas pernas lhe mandavam que fizesse. Esforçou-se para que suas lágrimas não inundassem os olhos, tamanha a felicidade de vê-lo bem, lhe sorrindo com o maior sorriso do mundo no rosto. Aquele que fazia as covinhas aparecerem como por mágica, ao mesmo tempo que chorava .

Não se conteve mais, mas não deu mais que três passos e Sam já estava pendurado em seu pescoço. Esquecendo-se totalmente de que não era mais tão pequeno, nem mais tão leve como ainda se imaginava ser. Enquanto Dean se esquecia que o ferimento em seu peito ainda latejava e que os pontos que ainda estavam ali poderiam abrirem-se pelo esforço que fazia. Pelo menos seu braço direito havia se curado totalmente e não era mais que uma cicatriz para sua já crescente coleção. Não que aquilo lhe preocupasse de alguma forma.

Abraçou Sam com toda a força que tinha, escondendo as lágrimas entre seus cabelos. Se sentia um lixo quando chorava, mas dessa vez decidiu não se importar muito com isso.

_Dean, por que você está chorando? - Sam se voltou a ele com os olhos vermelhos, não compreendendo muito bem o que estava se passando com o mais velho. Afinal, para ele, Dean não chorava. Jamais!

_Que pergunta besta, Sammy! - Dean sentiu as lágrimas correrem mais grossas, mais difíceis de esconder - Porque você está me amassando, me apertando tanto que mal consigo respirar e me molhando todo de tanto chorar! - Sam lhe olhou por um instantinho e sorriu mais largo para o irmão.

_Eu já lhe disse que você não é muito bom nesse negócio de mentir, não se lembra? - Sam lhe arguia com uma ar de vitória.

_Tem razão Sammy... A verdade é que caiu um cisco no meu olho. - Dean lhe voltava uma expressão séria e Sam se sentia tentado a acreditar nele, mesmo tendo absoluta certeza de que só estava sendo passado pra trás.

_Um cisco, sei... - Do nada a sombra de descontentamento em seu rosto mudou por completo, como quem se lembra de algo bom e por algum tempo esquecido. Uma euforia secou suas lágrimas tão rapidamente que Dean pensou em perguntar como Sam fazia aquilo. Poderia lhe ser muito útil. - Vamos entrar, tem uma surpresa pra você lá dentro!

_Surpresa? - Dean lhe olhou com ar meio desconfiado, arregalando os olhos para Sam. A última vez que ouviu aquelas palavras saírem da boca do caçula teve de passar uma madrugada e metade de um dia tentando limpar a bagunça causada por um "pequeno" incêndio Mas nada pior do que tivera de ouvir de seu pai depois. Em comparação, chegara a ser divertido ficar horas esfregando o preto dos azulejos. - Me diga que você não explodiu a metade da casa do Bobby ou algo do tipo...

_Não, dessa vez é diferente! - Dean lhe olhara mais desconfiado ainda. - Você não vai ter que limpar nada, eu juro! - Samuel ria enquanto praticamente o arrastava pelo braço, que fingia resistir em entrar na casa. Bobby olhava aquela cena toda e o barulho que faziam, parado ao lado do carro. Havia sido completamente excluído, mas isso nem chegava a ser um tipo de preocupação, especialmente naquele momento.

Lembrava-se de como Dean parecera fora da realidade quando lhe contou que Sam não havia percebido seu sangue no chão quando reencontrou o amuleto que perdera, naquele quarto de hotel. Tentou lhe explicar que Sam estava apavorado, mas seus olhos estavam totalmente vidrados e não mais respondia ao que ele falava. Bobby chegou a sentir uma ponta de alívio ao descobrir que a febre que invadia o corpo do garoto e que causava aquelas reações era vinda de uma infecção e não por causa do que dissera.

Dean parecia ter se esquecido completamente do que acontecera quando o auge da febre o atingira. Dois dias inteiros delirando numa febre que mal podia ser contida e Bobby ficava feliz por isso. Feliz por Dean perguntar por John, logo que perguntara por Sam, claro, depois da infecção ser controlada. O garoto não precisava daquelas lembranças e não pareceu sequer desconfiar do que quer que fosse quando lhe disse que seu pai não estava ali, pois tinha encontrado um trabalho.

Não que aquele desapego com o que deveria significar ao pai deixasse Bobby de alguma forma confortável. Muito pelo contrário, queria socar John Winchester a cada vez que percebia aquele tipo de reação no menino.

Correra trás de John pelo corredor quando ele simplesmente virou as costas e saiu do quarto do hospital onde Dean estava. E como ele não lhe dava chance alguma para uma conversa civilizada teve mais vontade ainda de lhe partir ao meio. Seguiu-o até o lado de fora do prédio e apenas longe de olhares curiosos lhe deu aquilo que tentava se conter em fazer e deveria ter feito há muito tempo, há anos para ser mais exato.

Antes que John entendesse o que lhe atingira ele já estava no chão. Ele não se levantou de imediato, apenas passou a mão pelo lábio cortado. Bobby não devia, mas sentiu-se culpado. Não conseguia agir como John e fazer aquilo ia contra sua natureza. Aquele homem que parecia o mais miserável dos seres, apesar de falho e muitas vezes inconsequente, era um amigo. Um amigo leal e nada importava mais a Bobby que se saber de confiança, o bastante para ser um lar seguro para seus filhos sempre que precisassem.

_ John...Pense no que está fazendo, homem! - Bobby se abaixou até encarar seus olhos e aquele homem parecia se despedaçar. Era impressionante como poucas palavras e algumas reações haviam feito um estrago muito maior em sua alma do que um tiro disparado contra o peito do próprio filho.

_Você estava lá, você o ouviu Bobby...Você viu... Dean não me quer por perto e eu vou dar isso a ele. - John parecia chocado demais para reagir àquilo sozinho.

_ O que eu tenho que fazer para colocar algum tipo de compreensão dentro dessa sua cabeça estúpida? Tenho de abri-la, literalmente? - Ele dizia, mas sabia que não seriam suas palavras que curariam o estrago feito anteriormente. Se Dean já parecia assustado com a presença do pai quando a febre ainda não o tomava de forma violenta, depois, quando já estava fora de si, havia ficado mil vezes pior. - Por Deus, John... Desde quando se importa tanto com o que Dean deseja? O menino estava delirando! Você pode ser um idiota completo, mas não é tão imbecil ao ponto de não perceber o quanto aquele menino te ama! O garoto te venera como se fosse um deus!

Se a reação de Dean espantara até mesmo a Bobby, que já estava acostumado a ver homens adultos, caçadores experientes, entrarem em pânico ao perderem a noção da realidade, deveria ser profundamente chocante para um pai ver um filho tão resignado agir e dizer as coisas que pronunciara. Sem eufemismos, sem se importar em ferir.

John passou as mãos no rosto, abaixando a cabeça entre os joelhos. Parecia arrasado. As imagens se repetindo em sua mente e o que mais lhe doía era saber que merecia cada uma daquelas palavras e ações. Mais que isso, que eram verdadeiras e tudo o que a febre fazia era deixar que elas escapassem pelos lábios trêmulos de seu filho. Uma verdade que jamais ouviria dele senão pelos delírios causados pela alta temperatura que parecia fazer sua pele queimar.

Estava sentado ao lado do filho, encharcado de suor na cama. Tentava ajudar a conter a febre dele, passando um pano úmido por seu rosto quando seus olhos se abriram. John havia ficado momentaneamente feliz, achando que Dean estava voltando a recobrar a consciência, até que e viu o desespero brotar em suas retinas ao percebê-lo tão perto.

Tentou falar, trazê-lo para a realidade com da sua melhor entonação de general de guerra até ao tom mais amável que se lembrava em já ter usado em toda sua vida... mas de nada adiantou. Dean parecia apavorado demais com sua presença para ouvir o que lhe dizia. E então cometera seu maior erro, o abraçara inconscientemente, enquanto tentava em vão lhe pedir desculpas pelo que fizera, explicar o que tinha se passado e acalmar o pavor que sentia se espalhar por cada músculo do corpo do filho que se irrigecia em seus braços, como um animal selvagem acuado.

Quando o abraçou sentiu a pequena fortaleza que era seu pequeno soldado se desmanchar num choro compulsivo e totalmente apavorado. Seu corpo tremia, tentando se livrar da presença do seu com toda a força que seu estado crítico permitia, enquanto chamava por Sam, entre um soluço e outro, por Bobby, entre um pedido e outro de ajuda e palavras sem nexo. Dean fincou uma faca em seu peito, repetidas vezes, sem nem mesmo ter uma lâmina nas mãos.

Mas mesmo saber que seu filho não confiava mais nele e que tinha pleno pavor da sua proximidade, não fora tão arrasador quanto as palavras que ouviu quando Dean perdera as forças de vez, cansado demais para lutar, para se livrar da prisão que eram os braços do pai. Sua voz não era mais que um sussurro entrecortado, um pedido quase mudo, muito mais próximo de uma súplica, do que de uma ameaça.

Se aquele homem, já alquebrado pela culpa tivesse forças o bastante, talvez fizesse o correto. Fingiria não ter ouvido, compreendido... Seria mais fácil, doeria muito menos e não o faria desejar ser enterrado na cova mais profunda já cavada sobre a terra ainda vivo. Muitas vezes a ignorância é uma benção e saber a verdade nua e crua, a pior das punições.

_Papai... Se o senhor tentar... fazer... matar.. Sammy...eu mesmo...eu juro...eu mato o senhor... - Quando incrédulo, voltou o olhar ao rosto de Dean, a única coisa que ainda parecia viva em seu filho eram seus olhos cravados contra os seus. Como se com aquela ameaça, seu pavor tivesse se tornado outra coisa, algo mais frio, algo tão assustador que fizera seu corpo arrepiar e congelar. John só conseguiu voltar a respirar quando aqueles olhos enormes e desfocados foram vencidos pela exaustão plena. Apenas quando todo e qualquer resquício de reação em seu corpo findou-se por completo.

Ficou um tempo ainda, esperando, contendo as lágrimas que desejavam por correr livres ao pensar que aquelas poderiam ser as últimas palavras que ouvira de seu filho, tamanho o silêncio em seu corpo. Ignorou as máquinas que vigiavam a vida pulsante em seu corpo e rezou para que pudesse sentir seu peito inflar contra o seu mais uma vez. Apertou-o nos braços até sentir as batidas do coração que começavam a se aproximar de uma frequência mais correta, escapando do bater disparado e desritmado que era antes.

Bobby colocara as duas mãos nos ombros do homem que parecia completamente perdido em seu pensamentos, abandonado no chão, mas ficou em silêncio até que ele lhe respondesse de alguma forma, até sua presença ser outra vez percebida.

_Está na hora de você provar que é realmente o super-herói que Dean acredita que é... Não fuja, não dessa vez... - Bobby lhe virou as costas e voltara para dentro do hospital, deixando John ali. Sozinho, lutando contra seus próprios demônios... Lutando arduamente e perdendo, falhando miseravelmente...

Deixando para trás um John que não mais retornou para o lado do filho. Um homem que só entrara em contato quase uma semana depois, perguntando por sua saúde e envolto nos braços de uma ou duas garrafas de whisky. Bobby conhecia muito bem os resultados de um belo porre no tom de voz que lhe falava com uma tristeza inconsolável. Bêbado e se sentindo o último dos homens. E naquele hora, apesar de tudo, John soava como um pai muito melhor para aqueles meninos. Um pai culpado e com um desejo incomum em John Winchester, o de se desculpar.

Assim conseguira a "guarda" de Dean e Sam por algum tempo. Tempo o bastante para esmiuçar os olhos verdes do mais velho e descobrir qualquer ponto negro, quer dizer , qualquer novo ponto negro cravado em sua alma. Felizmente não encontrou nada além do que o de costume. Uma tirada engraçadinha, uma resposta mal-educada, um muro de concreto erguido e sem nenhum sinal de desmoronamento e aquilo que mais lhe saltava aos olhos sempre que tinha a oportunidade de ver sobre suas retinas, não importasse quantas vezes já tivesse presenciado. Aquele amor explícito que fazia seus olhos brilharem incontidamente toda vez que ouvia ou dizia aquele nome: "Sammy"

Bobby seguiu para dentro, atrás dos irmãos e não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver a expressão na face do mais velho. Quantos aniversários, mesmo que atrasados, aqueles meninos já houveram tido? Com certeza, desde que podiam se lembrar nenhum como aquele. Um dia de paz, sem obrigações, já parecia mais do que tinham há muito tempo.

Jim, que estava vivendo temporariamente como babá de Sam, estava ao lado dos dois garotos, agora debruçados na mesa, sem modo algum, devorando com os olhos as tortas dispostas na frente deles. Havia prometido a si mesmo que não tentaria desvendar a cabeça de Dean dessa vez, o que ao ser dito em voz alta para Bobby soou como algo quase infantil naquela frase, "Prometo não mexer com ele", arrancando algumas gargalhadas enquanto o caçador o acusava de estar passando tempo demais com Sam e tomando para si próprio algumas de suas frases. Era isso o que ele dizia sempre que deixava o irmão mais velho louco.

Especialmente depois do que soubera que John havia ouvido daqueles lábios que só lhe guardavam sorrisos e "sim, senhor", queria entendê-lo mais ainda. Mas Jim sabia que aquele não era o momento para pedagogias e "ser enxerido", como Dean costumava lhe acusar sempre que pensava dar um passo adiante.

_Já estava esquecendo...- Sam dizia enquanto enfiava a mão dentro da blusa e retirava o pingente do pescoço, o estendendo para Dean, que parecia um tanto vacilante em aceitar o presente de volta - Vê se não o perde de novo...

_Não vou Sammy, prometo. - Os dois sorriram um para o outro, quando Dean pegou e voltou a recolocar o cordão em seu lugar de direito, guardado contra seu peito, o mais perto possível de seu coração. Continuando aquela conversa em outra escala, naquela comunicação em que não precisavam de palavras e que deixavam todos os outros ao redor do lado de fora. Eram tudo o que se precisavam compreender e isso não podia ser roubado deles.

_Bem, como não sabíamos fazer um bolo que prestasse, fizemos tortas para comemorar seu aniversário atrasado e sua volta. - Bobby dissera passando pelos dois garotos, indo pegar uma cerveja na geladeira.

Sam logo tomou a frente cortando um pedaço da torta com alguma dificuldade, depois de receber um olhar assassino do irmão ao propor a idéia de cantar parabéns para ele, sob os risos incontidos de Bobby e Jim.

_Sem parabéns, já entendi, mas comer você pode, não pode? - Disse, colocando um pedaço grande em um prato e empurrando para Dean. - Eu ajudei a fazer!

_Você... Isso não vai me matar ou me envenenar de alguma forma, não é ? - Sam não resistiu em dar dois tapas no ombro de Dean, pegar o prato em suas mãos, sob o olhar assustado dele e anunciar antes de sair correndo.

_Já que não quer...O primeiro pedaço é meu! - Dean encarou Bobby e Jim e logo foi correndo atrás, perseguindo Sam escada acima.

_O que você está pensando! O aniversário é meu, então o primeiro pedaço também é! Volta aqui com ele! - A casa parecia estar sendo implodida, tamanho era o barulho de pés correndo de um lado para o outro acima de suas cabeças.

_Crianças... - Jim disse a Bobby enquanto se entreolhavam e observavam as três tortas, das quais só a fatia roubada por Sam faltava, abandonadas sobre a mesa.

_Acho que vamos ter de fazer algo sobre isso, o que acha Pastor?

_Acho que tem toda a razão, Bobby. - Sentaram-se e comeram, conversando sobre coisas irrelevantes e nada importantes. Por algumas horas, aquela casa havia tido uma família pra lá de peculiar lhe residindo. Um caçador ranzinza, um pastor nada indefeso e duas crianças, filhos de um homem que não tinha idéia do sentimento que estava se esquivando de sentir. Realmente pareciam, mesmo que estranha, uma família.

No quarto, dividindo a mesma cama, Sam e Dean finalmente entram em consenso e passaram a dividir o prato também, mesmo que Sam tivesse ganho a primeira mordida como bônus por ter ajudado em fazê-la. Ambos perdidos na estória fantasiosa que Dean contava ao caçula, na qual queria acreditar também. Sam, interessado, ouvia o que havia acontecido com os dois e como haviam vencido o monstro e salvo a garota bonita. A parte do hospital, os dias sem fim, a dor, fora completamente esquecida em seu roteiro.

E como sempre, nas estórias de Dean, só havia espaço para um herói, e este se chamava John.

Adormeceram daquela forma. Dean por causa dos remédios que ainda tomava e que lhe davam muito sono e Sam por ter madrugado depois de ter passado a noite anterior sem conseguir pregar os olhos por um instante, na ansiedade de reencontrar Dean. Deitados lado a lado, como que adormeceram olhando fixamente um para o outro. A janela estava aberta naquele começo de noite e a porta também.

Dormiam pesadamente, quando Bobby foi ver o motivo de tamanho silêncio, sem sombra alguma de medo. Estavam em casa.

A luz do sol o trazia para o mundo dos vivos. Já faziam quase três meses que seu pai não voltava e a saudade dele só era apaziguada pelos telefonemas em que lhe garantia estar tudo bem. Sempre havia uma caça a mais, um outro lugar para ir e um mal diferente a enfrentar. Dean aceitava as palavras do pai como o filho obediente que era, mesmo quando a falta dele era imensa.

Se distraia ajudando Bobby a consertar os carros e aprendia com ele o ofício que tanto adorava, isso, quando não estava cuidando de Sam como o cão de guarda de sempre e sendo irritado como sempre. Mas Dean realmente não se importava, ao pensar como havia sentido falta das manhas e implicâncias do mais novo no tempo em que ficaram afastados.

Mas algo, por vezes o perturbava... Mas não era nada de ruim, apenas aquele estranho sentimento de paz que pairava sobre a casa de Bobby.

Dean sentia isso sempre que olhava o sol da manhã refletir calmo contra a parede do quarto e deixava-se perder por um tempo naquela luz. Sentia algo de aconchegante no calor que daquela luz refletia.

Pois sempre que a observava por algum tempo, lembrava-se do sentimento reconfortante que lhe assolara o peito quando estava saindo do hospital e percebera que aquela parede, que lhe parecia ter essa mesma cor de primavera vez ou outra, era imaculadamente branca. Sem janelas opostas por onde o sol pudesse se esgueirar para poder tingi-la naquele tom. Tão branca quanto as paredes de todos os hospitais que já havia frequentado e frequentaria por toda sua vida...

Aquela cor que observava a cada amanhecer e lhe trazia a súbita certeza de que de uma forma que não conseguia compreender direito, não estava mais tão sozinho quanto se imaginava ser.

_**Fim**_


End file.
